Blues and Greens
by Coming Darkness
Summary: Loosely based on Bleedman’s comic During the one year interval of my other story Deal with the Devil, two of the Girls greatest enemies return for their revenge. All the while they are being watched by powers unknown...
1. Prologue

A/N: well here is the prologue to Blues and Greens, set about a month after chapter 3 of Deal with the Devil. This isn't going to be along story and there will be things that are a part of Deal with the Devil so it is really part of the story so go and read the first three chapters of that before reading this. PM me if you want to ask me anything about this. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Rain…  
Why did it always have to rain…?  
People laughed and joked as they ran for their shelter through the dark street. They jumped into bars, shops, houses and anywhere else they could reach that had something to go above their heads to protect them from the falling water. All except that is for the one figure that stood silhouetted in the alleyway that opened up at the end of the street.  
The figure sighed as it tightened the scarf around its neck, retreating to a small cardboard box that had been set up against the wall, stuffed with a blanket and hidden from prying eyes by a large steel bin that filled nearly the whole of the narrow alley. Sighing again the figure turned to the little mirror that hung on the wall, starring with hatred at the large brown paper bag that lay over his head, the water soaked areas allowing a strange maze of grooves and patterns to be visible, all tainted in a pale pink. Slowly, it eyes trailed down the trench coat that was too big for its small frame, hanging loosely and baggy, trailing along the floor behind it.  
"Curses" the figure sighed as it finally looked away from the mirror and turned to its box, closing its eyes as it remembered times gone by. "Curses…curses…curses…" it mumbled in a constant chant as it gently pushed its way into the box, keeping its head out and resting it on a brick, making sure that the wet bag remained over its head. It growled again before allowing its eyes to close and giving in to sleep, trying desperately to ignore the rain that was still falling upon its head.  
"Curses…"  
"Hey, what are you doing over there?"  
"Curses…"  
"Get up you stupid beggar, I don't want you crowding up my door"  
"Curses…"  
"And stop saying that! What are you a broken record?"  
"Curses…"  
Slowly the tramp pulled his way out of his box and looked at the man who had addressed him. He was dressed in a grubby white apron and hat, his nametag stating that he was the Joe the chef of the bar that loomed over the alleyway. He must have been making a bin run when he had spotted the box and its occupant. Again the tramp sighed as he pulled himself to his feet and walked up to the man, again pulling the bag down over the top of his head to conceal everything over his eyes.  
"You didn't answer my question" the chef, Joe, growled as he pushed his sleeve up and clenched his fist threateningly. "What the hell are you doing in my doorway?"  
"Sleeping" the tramp stated simply as he picked up his box and begun making his way back towards the mouth of the alley, grumbling about having to go and find somewhere new to sleep. He raised his eyebrow slightly as the chief moved in front of him, tossing the bag in the bin and pulling out a butcher's knife that he had hanging from his belt beneath his white cloak.  
"Where do you think you're going?" the taller man growled as he swung the knife through the air threateningly, allowing it the swing only a few inches from the tramps face. "How long have you been sleeping here?" he begun to question "Cause the way I see it, you owe me some rent for staying on my property."  
"Please" The tramp sighed sarcastically "if I had money to pay rent I wouldn't be sleeping in a dirty alley that sticks of dog manure now would I"  
"Oh don't you talk all posh? HA. No, what I had in mind was a nice little series of jobs that I want you to do for me. My last helper got caught by the cops you see, and I need someone to make a few delivers for me"  
"Look, just let me go and I won't give you any trouble…"  
"What? You're threatening me?" the chief shouted, his grubby, grease covered hand wrapping around the traps coat and pulling him into the air. "Listen here you little punk. I'm being generous here letting you go like this for only a few jobs so don't cross me or el…."  
An awkward silence fell upon the alley as the chief reached out and pulled the bag from the tramps head in a swift but rough movement. Slowly, his grubby eyes scowled up his face and widened in terror as he saw what looked like a massive brain that stood up two times as big as his head. Slowly the scarf fell from the tramps face revealing a row of pointed teeth emitting from a hairy, monkey like face. No it wasn't monkey like…it was a monkey.  
The chief cried out as he threw the monkey like tramp to the side, taking a step back as his grip tightened around his blade.  
"What…what the hell are you? Some kind of freak?"  
"Freak!" the monkey suddenly screamed, pulling himself back to his feet and placing the bag back over his now throbbing brain. "I have a far greater intelligent brain then you, feeble minded human. I am the nemesis of Townsville, I am Jojo"  
"Wait…Townsville? Oh my god…your that monkey who always got the crap kicked out of him by those eight year old kids aren't ya? Ha that's pathetic"  
"Curses…"  
"Yer…your nothing. I was there the day you turned everyone into dogs…next thing I knew I had a complete stranger smelling my **! Guess I'm finally going to get some pay back for that huh? Must be my lucky day"  
Jojo snarled as the chief suddenly delivered a savage kick to his shin and continued to punch him. The monkey gave a yelp of pain as the grubby chief hit him again and again, forcing him to the ground and slowly back into the corner. Jojo made no attempt to fight back as he wrapped his arms around his brain, trying to protect it. There had once been a time when the name of Mojo Jojo would have enforced fear in even the bravest men, but now he was nothing but harmless Jojo the tramp who lived in a box.  
"God damn freak" the fat man snarled as he beat on the sobbing monkey "I think I might be doing the world a favor if I just kill you here. What do you say if I just use my little knife here to have a little fun? I think it would enjoy that don't yo…"  
Jojo paused as he felt the blows suddenly stop. He heard what sounded like the chef taking a sudden intake a air before it slipped out slowly. Slowly lifting his head his black eyes widened as he saw that the fat man had gone completely ridged, swaying gently as he stared down at him. An eerie silence fell upon them as the man slowly tried to move his mouth, seemingly suddenly unable to speak, prompting a single trickle of blood to fall from his fat lips. Slowly he fell to his knees with a thud, his eyes rolling back into his head before collapsing to the floor in a heap.  
"Huh?" Jojo frowned as he looked at the man. A small amount of smoke was slowly rising from the back of his head; the ash of his scorched hair clogged with blood and shattered bone. There was no doubt that he was dead.  
"Oh my. I think I hurt him"  
Jojo looked up slowly as he heard a woman's voice break out through the heavy roar of the rain that surrounded them. Even from the single sentence the primates ears easily recognize the arrogant voice of one of his former 'allies', using the word in the broadest sense of course. He sighed as he saw the slender form of a woman in her early twenties detach itself from the darkness and walk slowly towards him. The few lights coming from windows, reflected from the shining gold armor that covered nearly her entire body, glistening as she swung her hips in a far more exaggerated way then was necessary with every step. Using her black gloved middle finger she flicked a strand of her messy orange out of her eyes, her mouth curling into a cruel smile as she kicked the dead man's head out of her way with the heel of her black boots. Cruel eyes narrowed on the pathetic monkey as she used her index finger to flick her messy red hair out of her eye and around her ear.

"Hello again Mojo" She chuckled, her hand resting against her face in mock surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to sleep" was all the monkey said as he pulled his clothes tighter around his small body and tried climb back into his box, hoping that the annoying girl would just leave him alone were he to ignore her. No sooner had he reached the already crushed box however, before a single beam of red light shot out and ignited it. The ape could only look on in depression as his pathetic home burned into nothingness before him. His hairy lips shook and curled back into a fierce scowl as he turned to face the giggling women as she pocketed her weapon.

"How dare you!" he screamed "Why did you burn my house? Do I go around burning your house? No. For I am always in my own, and therefore not destroying yours. Why would you do this when I do not do this for you? Perhaps I should…"

"I please don't go into a rant" The women sighed as she raised her fingers and rubbed them against her temples "That's one thing I haven't missed about you. But anyway, I don't think you could have called that box a house in even the broadest of ideas and there was a time when you wouldn't have even paused before burning down my own house. I mean…what happened Mojo?"

"Stop calling me that Morbucks" The monkey growled as he turned and walked away from her practically spitting her name out "It is a name that I haven't used in a long time. I am no longer Mojo…just Jojo"

"Oh come now" she chuckled "I know you 'Mojo'. You can never turn against what you are. I'm still a little Princess and your still the big bad monkey of crime" Even as she spoke, the self proclaimed Princess began to laugh at the annoyed expression of her companion, forcing herself to lean against the wall.

"Silence" Jojo yelled at her his tone slipping deeper than it had been as he growled "What is it you have come for?"

"Revenge" Princess shouted at him without even pausing. Her manner had completely changed from one of laughter to one of rage without any warning and even the monkey was forced to take a step back. "And if I'm not mistaken that's what you want too isn't it? Of course it is. Why else would you be living as a tramp in the greatest city in the world? You followed the Powerpuff Girls all the way here in the hope of a time where you could have you revenge. You've spent the last eight years living in the forgotten streets of a city that doesn't give a damn about you and all for the hope of revenge"

As she spoke, Princess reached behind her and pulled out a strange dome like shape that she had hidden behind her. She grinned as she tossed it over to the confused monkey before stepping back in a mock respectful way, her arms held wide as you would for royalty.

"Become who you were born to be"

Slowly Jojo made his way over to the object and wrapped his trembling fingers around its hollow interior. He gasped as a sudden burst of lightning illuminated the glowing streaks of purple over the white helmet. He starred at it silently for what felt like an age before a slight chuckle ripped itself from his mouth, reviling a row of pointed teeth. His eyes narrowed into thin cat like slits as he laughed, replacing his terrified expression with one of anger and evil. His now suddenly clawed hand ripped the bag from his head and slowly, inch by inch, eased the helmet over his throbbing brain.

"There" Princess grinned behind him "A perfect fit"

Even the wind itself seemed to hold its breath as Mojo Jojo threw his head back and laughed. Mojo Jojo had once again awoken and the world would be sorry.

A/N: Mwhahahahaha Mojo is back badder then ever and working alongside Princess, that never good is it? Well I hope you enjoyed that and the first chapter should be up by the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: and so we come to Megaville and see the state of affairs with the unsteady alliance between the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. We are currently about a month or so after the end of chapter three of Deal with the Devil and the Ruffs and chosen to help the girls defend the city until they finally agree to fight them, claiming that it is because they want to make sure that no one gets to destroy the girls before they do. Nothing major in this chapter except some scene setting information about what stories are happening in my fic universe so you can get a bit of an idea with what state of affairs the world is in. I'm also just showing you what the main characters are up to now, also remember that they are all a lot older now so just remember I'm not writing about kids here.

Oh and if you're wondering what happened to the Justice League when i say it was destroyed, that is going to be explained soon.

There is also a couple of hints as to what is to come and another quote hunt, this time from ?. Can you find it? PM me if you do.

Chapter 1

"And thus yet another bank robber was stopped thanks to the Powerpuff Girls and their new allies. This marks yet another week in the rise of crime that has spread across the world which started since the destruction of the Justice League. Experts have claimed that this crime spree will slow once the, and I Quote, "Adrenaline fuelled crime surge" has worn out. Until then it seems that the few Heroes left have inherited more trouble than anyone could have predicted. Entire cities have fallen to this spree and the mass shortage of heroes to battle the super powered villains and the local police have completely succumbed. Major crime lords such as the Joker and the King Pin have taken control of all gang operations and are battling it out for supreme control of the crime underworld. We can only hope that some new….

Dexter sighed heavily as he turned the TV off. He tossed the remote away as he pulled himself up from his chair and made his way into the kitchen, his glasses instinctively being pulled off and rubbed against his long white coat. He almost automatically threw some bread into the toaster and made himself a cup of coffee, his mind wondering to other things as his body acted on its own. He failed to requester the pop of the toaster as it announced the completion of its job as he simply starred out of the window, his gaze directed at the sky towards the Megaville skyline.

The world's first Supercity spanned far further then he could ever hope to see. The city was nothing short of a thriving metropolis, some had even come to call it a country in itself. Untold Millions of people lived here and they were all under the protection of a group of six super heroes. They seemed to take for granted the work that these heroes did for them and carried on their normal life in a city that was nothing more than an experiment for the rest of the world. It was almost ironing that they took for granted the very thing that they would miss most of all should it disappear, and Dexter had the strange feeling that it one day would.

Dexter raised an eyebrow slightly as he saw the sky fill with six streaks of bright light, all flying across the sky in two perfect arrow head formations.

Where once the Powerpuff Girls had been the only ones who had a major part in defending Megaville; now they were joined by three boys who were practically their clones. For a man of science such as Dexter the six super powered people were of incredible interest. The very nature of their birth, perfectly formed people born from an explosion of three seemingly stupid ingredients and an extremely unstable chemical, was a wonder to all of science. Despite all of his experimentations and investigations, the odds against such an event occurring were phenomenal, and the odds of the beings created not being severely handicapped were practically none existent. Yet, despite all this, the three Powerpuff Girls were born to perfection and then the Rowdyruff Boys had followed. There had been other attempts to copy such experiments but all had ended with sever deformities and an unstable existence for those that were born. Dexter himself had no intentions of attempting such an experiment, preferring to work on his machinery rather than chemicals, most of his chemical based experiments resulted in some sort of giant monster being born.

Slowly, the streaks of colour begun fly around in a gentle circle in the sky, scanning the area before beginning to lower towards him. They landed with a series of gentle thuds as their feet landed on the grass or wooden porch that made up Dexter's garden. First the three girls landed near the door, grinning and laughing amongst themselves about their victory as they repositioned whatever part of their clothing had been blown by the wind turbulence from their flight. Then the three boys landed behind them further towards the street, flecking their muscles and grinning in confidence as they laughed about how terrified whatever criminals they had just beat up had been.

Dexter raised his eyebrow slightly as the girls entered, his glasses reflecting the long cut that ran across the side of Buttercup's face, fixing her with a questioning gaze.

"What?" the green Powerpuff asked, folding her arms in annoyance at his gaze and stopping her walk in the middle of the doorway, forcing her sisters to squeeze their way past her as they entered. "I missed one of their cars a bit, ok. Don't look at me like that every time I get injured…it really annoys me off you know"

"Everything annoys you of Cuppy" Blossom, the red head, grinned at her, deliberately calling her by the nickname that Buttercup hated most. She exchanged a knowing grin with Bubbles before turning to Dexter. "Butch made a bet with her that she couldn't fly under one of the bank robber's cars whilst it was moving and lift it from beneath" she explained "She lost the bet"

"Yer and I got fifty quid out of it!"

Buttercup growled and turned round, raising her middle figure to the three boys who were struggling to stay on their feet as they laughed. She grumbled to herself as she entered the building, slamming the door behind her with an almighty crash, prompting another raised eyebrow from Dexter and another fit of giggles from her sisters.

"She's the one who is going to have to turn the crime if she keeps making these bets with Butch" Blossom sighed as she watched Buttercup storm up the stairs to the bathroom in order to clean the blood from her face. The two remaining sisters exchanged a knowing glance with one another before Blossom shrugged and slipped into the kitchen. There was silence for a second before the sound of her humming could be heard drifting out and the faint sound of the kettle clicking on.

"Hey, make some for me!" The blue Powerpuff shouted as she ran to join her sister, hopping gracefully to the side to avoid colliding into Dexter.

Alone in the hall again, Dexter slowly turned to face the three grinning boys that remained at the end of the garden path, sitting on the nearest car. As they made eye contact with each other, the Rowdyruffs stood up and grinned at him, the red one, Brick, taking a step forward and folding his arms. There the two young men simply stood and starred. Since the Rowdyruff Boys had returned four months ago, they had reluctantly joined forces with the girls as sort of defenders of Megaville. To start off they had only been helping out of boredom whilst they were waiting for Bubbles to finally agree to join in the final battle that they had waited so long for. Slowly however, this had formed it to a sort of alliance that neither the girls nor the boys had really commented on or opposed. Still, Dexter never trusted them and Brick simply seemed to hate Dexter for reasons that he wouldn't state, even to his brothers.

Now the two young men simply stared at each other, their eyes daring each other to make a move. Dexter, waiting for a sign to know that the Rowdyruff boys were not to be trusted and Brick waiting for something that only he knew. Behind Brick, his brothers' simply sighed and shared annoyed looks as they waited, noticing that Brick was showing no signs of actually saying anything. A strange tension seemed to rise from Brick, one different than a simple dislike of someone.

"See ya" Butch suddenly shouted as his legs exploded into a rich green light and he vanished into the air, followed swiftly by a sympathetic looking Boomer. Brick growled as he watched them going, his eyes narrowing in an attempt to block out the bright sun that filled the sky in the direction that his brothers were flying. Slowly, his shot Dexter an almost disgusted look before exploding into a unusually large burst of deep red light and following his brothers, leaving the confused Dexter alone outside his house, slowly pulling his glasses off and rubbing them on his coat.

"The boys gone?" Bubbles asked as he re-entered the living room, sub concisely locking the door behind him. She sighed slightly at the nod of a head she got in reply.

"You know, I say we follow them one day and see whatever they have for a house" Blossom mumbled as she entered from the kitchen, handing Bubbles a cup of tea and placing some on the table for whenever Buttercup returned before retrieving some for Dexter and herself "All they've ever said is that they have a warm place…have to say I'm curious"

"Hope they haven't stolen anything…" Bubbles sighed to no one in particular before turning the T.V on and settling down into the chair.

"I've not see them do anything bad since we had that chat" Blossom mumbled to herself as she sat, thinking back to the day after they had returned from the dead. The boys had broken into a fast food restaurant and begun to help themselves with whatever they could find, claiming that it was the only way they could think of to finally get the girls to fight them. However the girls had simply ignored them and returned what they had stolen telling them that they were in no mood to fight. Finally Brick had declared that they would wait for them to be ready, that no matter how long it took they would be ready for the final battle. Of course the girls themselves had no real intention of ever fighting the Rowdyruff boys and eventually all talk of the two sets of three fighting had faded. Even Brick hadn't mentioned it for a couple of weeks.

"Still...I don't trust them" Dexter mumbled to himself as he sipped from his coffee. "Wait hold on...how did you make this so quickly? The kettle takes longer then this to boil"

"Heat vision" Blossom grinned, he voice taking a matter-of-fact tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Heats it up in one second flat and really brings out the flavour"

"Interesting" Dexter mumbled again before taking another sip and glancing at the T.V. that Bubbles had turned back on. The news was still on but the story had switched to international news.

"The rise of sudden deaths in the Japanese Tokyo area has now been official declared as a homicide investigation by the world renowned detective L. The fact that every one of the recent deaths has been caused by a sudden and unexplainable heart-attack has caused theory's that a new cult is responsible but much blame has been placed upon the Black Knight terrorist organisation and their new leader the masked Zero. Zero himself has made no public announcements on the subject and his Black Knights have fallen silent in their attacks upon the occupant Britannia forces. Many others have claimed that it is the work of the vengeful god Kira who..."

"Japan seems to be getting worse and worse lately" Bubbles mumbled as she watched the camera switch to an image of a pair of Nightmare frames (Large machines of war piloted by a single man which stood two times as big as even the tallest human) gathered around a Britannia ambassador as he fell to the ground clutching his chest in pain. The crowd around them screamed as another high ranking business man fell beside him and the Nightmares were forced to open fire upon some of the more violent members with their giant weapons. The camera shook as some of the crowd desperately tried to break free from the mass of bodies as more and more people began to take up a chant of 'Kira! Kira!' and begun trying to attack the ambassadors, their bodies being ripped to shreds by the heavy weaponry from the Nightmare frames.

The blue Powerpuff gave a slight whimper before changing the channels, unable to see anymore as she looked up at the ceiling.

A/N: That News report contained Death Note and Code Geass references. These are two of my favourite animes and I toughly suggest them anyone. The idea that they are both happening at the same time would be interesting

"They have their own heroes" Buttercup announced as she stepped into the room, her face now clean of blood but still bearing a long streak of red surrounded by black and blue across her forehead. "We have enough trouble here so don't even think about taking us over to Japan to fight against some supposed god...I've had enough of them"

Birds burst in to flight as the three streaks of light landed upon the cliff top. A couple of low chuckles could be heard as the three boys emerged from the light and made their way towards a large caravan that stood silhouetted against the now slowly setting sun. The giggled and jeered at each other as they entered and threw themselves into the first chairs they came across.

They had brought the caravan up their cliff when they had first arrived in Megaville after the fight with Gigan, when it had become apparent that they were not going to get the fight that they wanted straight away. They had wanted to stay somewhere where they would not be disturbed by anyone but where they would be accessible by the Powerpuff Girls should they finally get the courage to fight them again as they said they would. They couldn't exactly carry a full house up to the top of the cliff so they had settled with a caravan that they had found being transported across the road. It didn't look like anyone needed it so they helped themselves. It was of good quality. There were never any leaks whenever it rained and it was large enough for all of the boys to have their own places and personal space which their brothers couldn't touch. Thou they kept telling themselves it was only a temporary home, the three boys had grown to quite like it there, finding it rather cosy and peaceful.

"And thus that's another victory for the ruffs!" Butch grinned as he pulled out a beer from the small fridge that they had set up next to the chairs. He was met by a series of cheers from his brothers as they opened their own beers in complete unison with each other and took rather exaggerated gulps from their beers and cheering again in a well rehearsed victory tradition. The Girls made each other coffee; they had a loud party with beer...simple.

"Loved it when you threw that guy into the sea with a bus Butch" Brick grinned, finishing his beer and simply chucking it behind him into a pile that he had gathered behind his chair. None of the boys had ever really seen a need to tidy up except for Boomer, but even he had only done it recently.

"You should have seen his face Bro. It was a classic, I'm gonna try a truck next time"

"The girls wont like that..."

"Oh who cares what the girls like Boomer? I'm gonna do it just to see the looks on their faces" Butch laughed before raising his hand next to his head and forming a comedy mouth impression with it, raising his voice slightly in a terrible impression of Blossom "We need to use our powers to save people and hurting them is unacceptable. I will not tolerate any insubordination from you or my sisters so no unnecessary risks"

The caravan seemed to shake as the three boys erupted into laughter. They clutched their chests and screamed in joy as they each tried their own versions of one of Blossom's rants about duty and responsibility.

Suddenly Brick gave a cry as he looked out of the window, his blood red eyes narrowing as he scanned the landscape.

"What's up Bro?" Boomer asked as the blue and green ruffs joined him, searching for whatever danger their brother had seen.

"I don't know...I was sure I saw someone out there...someone in a suit watching us"

"In a suit? Come on mate how could anyone even get here? The only way up is flying; we made sure of that when we came. You're seeing things"

"Yer you're probably right"

Ignoring the jeers that his brothers giggled at him, Brick retreated to his bed. Thinking about the man he had seen. It had seemed so real...a man in a grey suit straitening his tie as he watched them from across the cliff.

Ice blue eyes scanned the misty horizon.

The silhouette of a tall man straightened as it made its way through the unnatural fog that surrounded it, ignoring the creaking of wood which seemed to pierce the damp air from every direction. Around him, the fog took hand like shapes as it reached out to him, trying to pull into the never-ending whiteness. But the man kept walking, his only other motion was his thin, bony hand raising and straitening the tie that had already hung perfectly across his chest. His brow creased into a frown as he sensed the appearance of another figure behind him but he ignored it, always walking forward in utter silence.

"Does the plan go well?" A voice questioned him from behind. It echoed through the air in an impossible high pitch but at the same time faded into nothingness, as if the speaker were not a part of the same reality.

"Yes" The man finally replied, his own face rasping slightly as if he were not used to speaking with the voice he had used for as long as he cared to remember "Everything is going as you planned"

"Perfect" The voice laughed "Soon it will be time for my return and then...the world as they know it shall fall around them. But first..."

As the voice paused, the fog before the two figures broke apart and vanished, revealing the forms of two other figures working hard upon a machine within a large laboratory. The white and purple helmert and purple cloak of the first and the gold armour of the second figure were easily recognisable to the speaker, who simply laughed as it spoke in that impossible voice

"But first...It's time for a little show"


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Well hello everyone. Here is another chapter for you all to enj....thi…lit…What the f….

(Explosion of static)

H/N-Mwahahahahaha. Yes we will have silence from you now for it is I who is in control of this story now. It is I who is controlling it and not the 'Coming Darkness'. It is it I Mojo Jojo who is in control and I will remain in control for I cannot be stopped now for I am in control of this fic and can do anything I want. For example I could write this:

Buttercup hit herself

H/N:…and she would do it. HAHAHAHA. I win!

Now, the reason I have hacked my way into this story is to express my curses towards the bad treatment I get in the different stories that I have featured in on this ''. Even in this very story I have already been shown living in a cardboard box in a wet alley and being attacked by an overweight chef. This is unacceptable! I have therefore taken over this story to insure that it will remain the way that I, Mojo Jojo, wish for it to be. I have kidnapped the Coming Darkness and forced him to do my bidding so he will not stop me and will write only what I wish for.

You will know when it is I writing for I will but a H/N before my words for that stands for Hackers Note and that is what I am, a hacker.

I will make this story praise the name of Mojo Jojo and then the world. Mwhahahahahaha.

Chapter 2

Airport Trouble

Megaville Airport was alive with activity.

For anyone stood upon the upper balcony, the hundreds of people that made their way across the various paths and corridors of shops and cafés would have looked like bees in a hive, void of any possible uniting conciseness as they were. Every one of them was making their way to whatever destination they had set themselves, shoving each other out of the way in their path of pointless existence which they always strived to find a point to…

Or at least…that was what the look upon the ape's hairy face seemed to say.

With a sigh, Princess absentmindedly tossed one of the chips that lay in front of her at her companion, grinning as it bounced of his green snout, causing it to twitch slightly. Giggling she looked away from the irritated look in the monkeys eyes and starred over the balcony at the hordes of people below.

Slowly, her eyes narrowed as she focused on the form of a strange looking man stepping in through the main entrance and pushing his way through the crowd. She raised an eyebrow as a young girl fell in front of him when he pushed her aside and he kicked her in response. The girl cried out in pain as she rolled away but a man that Princess assumed to be her farther step forward and confronted his daughter's attacker, shouting and curling his fists. By now people all around had stopped what they had been doing and turned to seek out the source of the commotion, not one however seeming to see fit to actually intervene.

"Observe Mojo" She finally said, making an over the top gesture towards the arguing men with a purple silk gloved hand "The common rabble that thrive throughout this cesspool of a city that our…neutral foe has chosen to call home and…I hesitate to say…help"

"I already know them" came the uninterested reply as Mojo pulled a newspaper out of someone's pocket as they walked by. "I spent eight full years living in that 'cesspool of a city' and had my fair few run-ins with that type of person"

"Indeed" Princess sighed, restraining the urge to taunt him about his past life style. She starred at him for another second before turning round again and looking out upon the scene that was playing out below them, somewhat enjoying the idea of her bird's eye view being like that of a god looking down upon the mortals below.

The two men below were now deep in a heated argument about whether the girls should have watched where she was going or not and it looked like the farther was on the verge of exchanging blows with him at any second.

That was of course, until the attacker pulled a gun on him…

A deathly silence fell upon the airport waiting room as the attacker stood with his pistol held only a few inches from the other man who was pushing his daughter behind him in an act of defense. The now gunman panted heavily and shook as he held the gun, sweat running across his face.

"What's this guy think he's doing?" Mojo groaned as he looked over the top of his paper "Pulling out a gun for a simple argument makes no sense if you do not wish to blow your cover. It's a foolish schoolboy error, if he was planning to rob a bank or something he should have kept it hidden until the last moment of time. Only a fool would do something like that and this man is obviously one of those people of low intelligence…"

H/N-Yes. I am indeed a criminal mastermind

"In fact I believe that he is…"

Mojo gave a sudden snort as another chip came flying from his companion, getting jammed inside one of his nostrils and forcing him to roll onto his side, snorting and sneezing like mad as the vinegar and salt went flying up his nose, prompting a fit of hilarity from the women beside him.

H/N-Hey! What did I say about my treatment?

A/N:HAHAHAHA

"Shut up! Does this seem funny to you!?"

The two villains felt silent in surprise as the gunman below started screaming at them, waving his gun in every possible direction. The man seemed to be on the verge of breaking down into a panic as he, pointing the gun at everyone and at the same time no one. Sweat was running down his face and he was slowly backing up, making his way towards the train platform.

As he reached the door he began screaming for no one to follow him, actually going so far as to release a shot of his gun into the ground, sending the surrounding people into a blind panic, all running into every direction in their attempt to get away from the mad man. Mojo sighed as he watched them run, scattering in such a disorderly fashion made no sense to him, wouldn't it only put the gunman into a bigger panic himself. He watched as men and women alike pushed for the door before catching a glimpse of a single man, smartly dressed and carrying a suitcase, calmly straighten his tie in the middle of the chaos before turning and walking away, apparently completely unaffected by the horde of screaming people that somehow always failed to bump into him.

"All of you just shut up!" The gunman screamed. It was all too clear that he had no idea what he was doing. He fired another round into the ground in an attempt to get their attention but of course this only made the crowd even more panicked. He didn't notice the grinning forms of Mojo and Princess as he broke into a run and begun pushing through the crowd, desperately trying to get to the door.

_SMASH_

Both Mojo and Princess gagged on their own air in shock as the windows above the door exploded with a blast of shattered glass and green light. People were sent flying as the light flew down and grabbed the fleeing gunman, lifting him a little too late to prevent his legs from smashing into other people. As the green light lifted the screaming man higher a reddish light shot through the already shattered window, followed by a blue one.

"Hahahaha! What did I tell you Mojo?" Princess screamed to be heard over the crowd her face shaped into a mixture of joy and excitement "The Powerpuff girls, just liked I promised you"

"Yer" The monkey snarled "And we are in no position to…fight……them…impossible"

Princess frowned as Mojo suddenly trailed of, his face blanking in utter shock as he looked up at the floating figures that were forming now that the lights around them had faded. The ape's eyes were wide in shock as he saw three boys hovering in the places that should have been occupied by three girls. Three boys he had long thought dead.

The Rowdyruff Boys grinned with each other as the dangled the terrified gunman upside down from the ceiling.

A/N: As I have previously stated in Deal with the Devil, in my story the RRB were never resurrected by HIM. There for they have been dead ever since they were 'killed' by the PPG and thus have never met HIM before nor done any of the things that they did after they returned…except what happened in the episode 'Boys Toys' that did happen…errr, is that too confusing?

H/N-Yes, my boys never left me for that red skinned transvestite! I am the best, which is to say that I am supreme and…

A/N:Oh shut up

"Well…that's interesting" Princess frowned as she looked at the boys toying with their captive. "Aren't they supposed to be dead?"

"Come on Butch!" The red one grinned as he flew to the other side of the room and opened his arms "Toss him over here!"

Butch cheered as he swung his arms around and threw the screaming man into the air, ignoring his pleas for forgiveness and mercy. The man's arms swung madly in the air but his voice seemed to suddenly disappear into his own terror, becoming nothing more than a slight gasp. As he drew nearer, Brick suddenly lowered his arms and shot to the side, allowing him to fly right past him and plummet to the ground below.

"Look out below!" The red Ruff chuckled as he turned to face his rather confused looking brothers.

H/N-Mwhahahaha yes, I have trained those boys well

Slowly, Brick's face turned into a deep frown as he failed to pick up the expected thud of the gunman's body hitting the floor. His red eyes flashed into a deep color as he sensed something appear behind him but he failed to move in time to avoid a blow being smashed into the back of his head.

Instinctively the boy swung round with his fist in a vicious arc, only to feel a hand clap around his hand in mid punch and swing him around, smashing his own body into the wall.

"That's enough now Buttercup"

"Huh?"

Brick growled as he detached himself from the wall and looked up at the sneering form of Buttercup hovering just above him. With a sigh he calmly pulled his cap off and brushed the rubble and dust from his hair before placing it back on and looking down towards where he had dropped the gunman, raising an eyebrow as he saw Blossom holding his no unconscious form in a sort of cradle position after catching him and Bubbles desperately trying to calm the crowd down.

"Oh come" He called down, when Buttercup moved away from him to stop his brothers when they tried to sneak away. "That was a bit of an overreaction wasn't it? I mean, we were only having a little fun with the guy"

"You were deliberately trying to hurt him" Blossom shouted back, gently placing the man on the floor before floating into the air so that she was level with him. "How can you count that as fun? Have we taught you nothing since you came back?"

"Yer, and that's why he isn't dead right now. We were not going to hurt him that much. A fall from that distance would have broken an arm or leg but nothing more than that. It was just us making sure that he wouldn't do it again. A little motivation to make him reconsider his life style"

"And did we do anything so harsh to you when you decided to help us?"

"Two things" Brick snarled, getting more annoyed by the second "A: You blew us up! You actually killed us once and you're saying you didn't do anything harsh! And B: We are not on your side we are just waiting for you to finally agree to fight!"

"We killed you back when you were just destroying everything for fun, you had to be stopped! Plus weren't you trying to kill us the whole time too?"

"That's irrelevant!"

"Oh for god's sake will you two just shut up!"

Both red superheroes fell silent in shock as Buttercup appeared behind them again, rubbing her temples in irritation

"You sound like an old married couple" She groaned "I don't know if you noticed but we have a bunch of terrified people here and on unconscious gunman who I think needs to be taken to a hospital or something for shock or at least have four eyes take a look at him. So I would really appreciate it if you can come and give bubbles and I a hand"

"Ask Butch or Boomer, Buttercup" Blossom said, never taking her eyes of Brick "I need to have a word with Brick here"

"Err…yer I'm afraid they're a little tied up…"

"All right fine" Blossom sighed floating down to help Bubbles, glancing back at Brick on the way "But I'm going to speak with you later"

"Yer…And I'm going to get into Four Eyes' bomb shelter while she does it, hate to be you" The green Powerpuff giggled to herself before following, leaving Brick hovering in mid air.

"Hey wait…what did she mean they were tied up?"

………………………

Mojo snarled as the expensive hotel room echoed with the sound of Princess' loud laughter. He rubbed his exposed brain gently before looking down at the helmet he had cradled upon his lap, mumbling 'they're alive' over and over.

"Oh cheer up Mojo!" The girl yelled through her laughter "This is absolutely brilliant!"

"They're alive. They're alive. They're alive. They're alive."

"Seems we are not the only ones here to destroy the girls! We have some more allies"

"How can they be alive? They died years ago…my sons…my sons are alive"

"Yep. And we can have a lovely family reunion once we destroy the Powerpuff Girls! We can throw a major party and do whatever you want. Hell, I'll pay for it myself."

"My sons are alive…they are no longer dead…they're alive"

"Yes, I think we established that a while ago…"

"They are alive…"

"You can stop saying that now"

"They are not deceased…"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"They are alive…"

"SHUT UP!"

Mojo yelled out as a beam of energy flew past his head and exploded against the wall a couple of feet away in a massive explosion of heat and rubble. He blinked in shock as he watched her slam a large weapon onto the table with a thud before falling silent as she fought to calm herself. She may be much older now, he thought, but she was still as ill tempered as she ever was before.

"Ok" She finally said, slowly opening her eyes as she calmed herself "Now that we have finally managed to come to the conclusion that the Rowdyruff Boys are indeed back we need to rethink our plans. From the looks of what we saw back at the airport they are working with the Powerpuff Girls for whatever reason and this may be a problem. We need to find a way to get to them and make them to join us against the girls. But how?"

"Why not just ask them? They'll join us in a heartbeat" Mojo beamed "I am they're farther after all. Oh they will be so pleased to see me again"

"Do whatever you want, but make sure the Powerpuff Girls don't find out about us, that's the last thing we need right now. I on the other hand, need to work out a plan on how to stop the Girls themselves. We need to find a way to get them to meet us on our own turf, where we have the advantage"

As she spoke she reached for the T.V. remote and flicked on the news. The headline ran 'Powerpuff Girls foil back robbery' causing her to sigh in annoyance before moving to change the channel…before stopping.

"What is it?" Mojo frowned as Princess walked up to the T.V. and bent before it, placing one of her gloved fingers upon one of the figures stood near the waving Powerpuff Girls.

"This boy…" She muttered, tapping the screen gently. Her face creased into one of utter confusion as she watched Blossom walk up to him and hold his hand, still waving at the crowd with her other. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the boy pull his glasses of and rub them against a rather out of place looking lab coat before placing them back upon his face and running a nervous hand through his messy ginger hair as he grinned at Blossom. "Four eyes…"

"You think that's the guy that Buttercup was talking about?" Mojo asked as he too knelt before the T.V. and examined the boy "He does seem to be very close to Blossom…"

"Do you know what I think Mojo?" Princess suddenly grinned, looking up at Mojo with a cruel chuckle "I think that we should 'invite' this guy over and ask him ourselves. Don't you?"


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I've had a few people ask me what exactly is the state of the Powerpuff Girls life now that I'm writing for them as older. In other words what do they do for jobs and the like? Now once again I must stress that I'm imagine them as being approximately in their early twenties but please be my guest if you want to change it in your own imagination to whatever you want it.

H/N: But not too old. For the older that you make the Powerpuff Girls the older you make me Mojo Jojo, and I'm not old!

A/N: Wait Mojo, your still here?

H/N: Of course. And I am not old!

P/N: I must say though, I've aged rather well if I do say so myself

A/N: Princess!? Oh you know what, I give up. Let's just get on with the story before anyone else appears. This chapter is mostly a bunch of filler until the end, which does have something that you need to read for the next chapter, the action will finally start next chapter! Also give me some feedback please, I need reviews. It only takes a couple of seconds.

If you want even more background of my universe then go and read the one-shot 'past pains and fears' which can be found on my account. But be warned, in it I was testing to see how dark I could write so it's not really pleasant. It details the 'final' battle between the Powerpuff Girls and HIM back in Townsville years before Deal with the Devil.

By the way, if anyone of you readers want me to get rid of these idiots them PM saying they are ruining the story, or simply ignore them if you want, you choice. R&R!

P/N: Who are you calling an Idiot!?

**Chapter 3**

Children laughed and cheered as they ran, throwing balls or anything else that they had at one another in a huge variety of games that to anyone other than themselves. Some of them would leap up the wrong side of the slide, taking great pride in their power at climbing it. They ran in large circles around the outer perimeter of the playground, desperately trying to avoid the one they called 'it'. The entire place looked like it was in a mass of chaos that only people under the age of five could hope to make sense off.

Still Dexter found himself starring at the chaos as he stood in by the gate to the school playground, his eyes seemingly unfocussed and distant from behind his thick glasses as he watched the children playing in their own world that existed solely within their own minds. His long lab coat blew gently behind him in the gentle breeze that ran across the playground, causing his messy hair to blow about as if it were alive. Dexter ran a purple gloved hand through it in an attempt to put it back into some order as he heard the school bell sound out, signaling the end of yet another day.

A silence fell the children that had been playing on the park as they watched the doors of Megaville Elementary pulled open and children poured out, talking and yelling about everything from plans to meet up during the weekend to how much they hated whatever teacher had just given them more homework then they felt should have been legal. The younger children that had previously been playing on the playground suddenly burst into motion and ran into the appearing horde of older children, seeking at brothers and sisters among them.

Dexter remained at a reasonable distance from the horde of children and parents as he watched, utterly quite as his scanned the mass. He remained utterly silent as parents finally managed to drag their children away from their friends and out of the main school gate, nodding with a small smile in acknowledgment whenever one of the passing children waved or said hello to him, he was a familiar face to them after all.

Finally the mass of bodies that had swarmed the school yard begun to recede as parents managed to escape and begin their journey home for the weekend. When he believed it possible to get through to the school's main entrance without having to fight through a sea of bodies, Dexter slowly begun making his way forward, pushing his gloved hands into his lab coat's pockets. As he entered he gave a respectful nod and greeting to the stragglers that were still making their way out and to the teachers who could already be seen to be relaxing, simply sitting still in their class rooms as they calmed themselves after a particular stress full day.

Dexter's eyes ran slowly over the walls of the hallway as he walked; scan reading the different posters and announcements to teacher or student that proved essential to normal school life. Finally he came to stop as he looked upon a large cabinet which had been filled to the brim with different trophies, each baring a small label with a name and a brief description of whatever the trophy had been awarded to them for. There were ones for every topic imaginable, each awarded to students from many generations of them. Most of them had been Dexter's classmates but every time he saw the cabinet he would notice a new one appearing, replacing one earned by an old friend he had once learned with. Thou he himself was still only really in his early twenties, it still made him feel old.

Even so, as he looked down at the trophies he could see, there were four that he remembered playing a part in achieving, whether it had been a small part or not. For example the ones that Buttercup had won for sport or karate, tending to use him as a testing bag, even after he had built a machine to train on, having spent weeks programmed it to even learn her tactic to make her think about attacking. It was strange however that she had tended to want to practice on him whenever he was having an intermit moment with Blossom…

Below that one was the 'Flying Ribbon' award that had been awarded to Bubbles after she had come first place in a major dancing competition with which Dexter and Blossom had helped, Buttercup refusing to be at all connected to anything to do with dancing. He wasn't sure himself why he had helped out with that so much but had to put it down simply to the way that she reminded him of his sister.

A/N: I will be giving all of this history a more detailed examination in the story 'Coulrophobia'. Which will start after Deal with the Devil finishes

P/N: Coulrophobia? Fear of clowns? Who's the villain going to be in that? Some stupid clown?

A/N: Begins laughing uncontrollable

M/N: He's lost it. He no longer has any sense in his head…Not that he had much before…but whatever he did have he has lost…

A/N+P/N: SHUT UP!! 

Dexter could remember each and every award ceremony as if they were yesterday. He could remember the way the whole school had cheered when the awards were handed over to the winners, the way that the teachers had shaken hands with them individually and stated how proud they were in that well scripted way. Whenever they were permitted, Dexter smiled to remember that each of the girls had managed to fit him into their acceptance speeches, even Buttercup had managed to slip him in, though he had only called him that helpful nerd.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?"

Dexter jumped in surprise as someone appeared beside him, breaking him out of his daydream. Looking round he instantly recognized the long red hair and beautiful face and relaxed as he turned back towards the cabinet.

"Just remembering the good old days Bloss"

"Good old days?" Blossom grinned at him, giggling slightly "How far back are we going? Our first day when you decided to beat the hell out of my sisters and me and we owned you?"

"Yes ok" Dexter grinned back, mocking an annoyed impression "You three always were the best in the year, each of you with your own area of expertise. Buttercup was sport, Bubbles was dancing and the like and you were smart"

"Smart? Ha. Most of what I knew I learned from you. Sure I was always the smartest of my sisters and always took learning more seriously but it was you that really helped me. And besides, it's not like you never won anything, look right there"

Dexter couldn't help but grin with pride as he looked down at the last trophy that lay in the corner of the cabinet, right next to Blossom's as per her request if he remembered correctly. It was a trophy for first place in the global science competition, bearing his name below a small figure of Albert Einstein, perhaps one of his greatest achievements.

"Well. I don't know about you Dex but I want to go and get some dinner. You coming?"

"Huh? Oh yer sure"

Dexter gently folded his arms as he watched Blossom walk across to the nearby classroom, pull up her bag from her desk and lock the door, commentating about how stressful the children had been that day so quietly that Dexter wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself. When she reached him again she grinned a warm smile and the two turned to leave, Blossom wrapping her arms around his tenderly as they left.

M/N: What did any of that have to do with the story's plot!?

A/N: Wait…I'm supposed to be following a plot?

P/N: Get back to the story!

A/N: Err…yes sir

……………………………………………

"Here ya go…"

Otto Osworth grinned to himself as the small mouse climbed gently on to his hand, cutely nibbling away at the food he had resting in the centre of his palm. Turning around, he carried the small animal back towards the large maze like table which lay resting beside the main lab computer.

A/N: Just in case you're wondering, this is Otto from Time Squad…man I used to love that show

Usually he would have been working with his partner, Dexter, but today he had asked to go home early in order to go and meet his girlfriend for some 'personal' time and, hell, Otto wasn't going to stop him. So, Otto had been left to manage the lab himself, running through the last few experiments for the day before heading of home, probably only to end another fight between Larry and Tuddrussel.

The lab he stood in was filled with every type of machinery imaginable, everything from the basic microscope to a giant computer (of Dexter's own design) that followed the flight patterns of the Powerpuff Girls and measured every minute change in the amount of power they had to put into flight for every maneuver. The girls had effectively become Dexter's hobby.

Otto's hobby however, lay on the far side of the lab, lying motionlessly against the wall. It was a humanoid robot, covered in a suit of titanium steel shaped into the form of a teenage girl covered with shining metal skin with a pale blue outfit. Her metallic head had been covered with an extra layer of metal that had been painted to represent hair, even haven been completed by two large fin-like shapes that formed something along the lines of 2D pigtails. Her 'skin' was covered with a long series of large circular lines that ran along her body widthwise where her metallic plating would be permitted to bend and move once she became active and long circuits could be seen tangled and knotted together through the gaps in her plating. Beneath her 'top' was a large series of complicated circuits and metallic poles that ran through her body, her creator obviously seeing no reason in placing and outer 'skin' beneath her metallic clothes, instead fusing them to her as replacement.

A/N: Yer, I'm not very good a describing things. It's XJ-9 from 'My Life as a Teenage Robot', here by request from TibbyKitty. Those who read Bleedman's comics will know that she was at the facility that was training the RRB. So how is she here? Wait and see. BTW, if you have any request of people you want to see, then PM me and I'll see what I can do. XJ-9 will have her part to play, but not a big one admittedly

Her body had been perfectly designed, but it had also been perfectly destroyed. Large portions of her 'skin' had been ripped cleanly from her arm and chunks of wires had been torn and sliced in two, long wires hanging uselessly against the outside of her arm. One of her Pigtails had been shattered and now hung loosely against her head and her left arm was missing from below her elbow. Dexter had said that it would take something as hard as Diamond, if not harder, to cause such a clean cut through the metal that covered her body, but he couldn't name anything. To make matters even more interesting, the cut areas had all been fused by some great heat, also far beyond any natural powers. Judging by the heavy damage that had been inflected on her, whatever had happened to her, it had been horrific.

She had been discovered by one of his co-workers, Dib, whilst he had been on one of his 'alien watches'. He had been going along the desert that begun about two hours drive away from the outer perimeter of Megaville. Dib had been going there at least twice a week for longer than any of them cared to remember, watching the skies for aliens and searching for a legendary military base that supposedly dealt with illegal chemicals, a sort of Area 51 of the chemical world.

When the mechanical girl was active, it was clear that when she was activated, this robotic girl would be a scientific marvel beyond anything even Dexter could predict. She had, however, gone into a sort of lockdown that prevented any of the people that worked with from accessing any of her memory files or programming, removing any identity or AI that she may have had, she was just an empty shell.

But that was Otto's aim in his work with her; he was determined to find a way to access those memories and to find out what had caused her to go into lockdown. He didn't know why but he felt like there was something important in her memory, something that was essential to the future.

Bowing his head towards her in a strange show of respect to the motionless robotic girl and returning to the table, Otto cleared away the empty drink cans and food boxes before sighing as he found a single A4 piece of paper labeled, 'Otto Speech'. Glancing over it, he couldn't help but roll his eyes as he recognized Dexter's handwriting, detailing to him, word for word, how he should report the experiment. Usually, it was Dexter who did the talking; his own form of OCD forcing him to speak in perfect scientific language and the like as he recorded even the most trivial things into the recorder that always lay on the table next to the experiment area.

"This is Professor Osworth speaking for tape number twenty-two and the date is the fourth of February of the year 2010" He spoke as he flicked on a small recorder he had next to the maze, his eyes glancing back and forth between the mouse and the script that Dexter had written for him. "After several…failed…experiments we believe we have managed to fuse the powerful but unstable substance known as Chemical X into small creatures such as mice, altering them slightly to have enhanced senses of sight, sound and smell. Before I continue I must remind whoever listens to this that no animal are mistreated in this lab, our animal treatment is over seen by perhaps the biggest animal lover in existence, Bubbles Utonium. She has declared us safe and beneficial for the animals" Otto shivered slightly as he added under his breath "And god help us if she changes her mind"

Regaining himself, Otto chuckled slightly as he placed the mouse gently at one end of the maze and tossed a small piece of food on the far end, quickly glancing at his watch as the mouse's ears and nose were raised into the air and the small mammal shot into movement, running perfectly through the complex array of paths in the maze with flawless skill, never slowing or taking a wrong turn. It was as if it had run the maze hundreds of times before, but Otto made sure to always run it through a different set, changing which paths were dead ends and which would simply lead the mouse round in a big circle.

"Test number twenty-two has proven yet another complete success" Otto beamed as he reached down and picked the small mouse again, giving it a gentle stroke across the head. "Subject has proven itself powerful enough to detect its objective from great distance and also to home in on it though completely alien environments, never seeming to lose its sense of direction. I believe that the test is a success and that the administration of chemical X is…"

Otto froze as he heard the sound of a window shattering break the silence. He glanced around the room, slowly placing the mouse back within the maze, providing it with another pile of food in order to keep it quiet and still as he begun slowly walking into the room, searching for the source of the sound. Sweat begun to trickle down his face as he saw one of the labs windows now stood in a shattered ruin, the ground around them being covered with broken glass. Wind was pouring through it fiercely, sending years worth of research notes flying away and scattering across the lab, knocking test tubes and other containers of their desks, shattering and boring dozens of different chemicals across the ground, some burning large scorch marks into the floor. Slowly beginning to step back, Otto's hand begun to reach for his watch, his eyes scanning the room around him for movement.

Suddenly, in the space of what seemed to only be a second, the lights flickered off and a long, white gloved hand reached out and wrapped around his mouth….

* * *

Dexter frowned as he felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket, jumping at the sudden feeling. Ignoring Blossom's dissatisfied face he roughly pulled it out and glared at the name which glowed across the screen at him, the black text in green light reflecting from his glasses

_Otto Calling…_

"Damn it Otto" He muttered as he hung the phone up and turned back to Blossom, trying to ignore the way that she was gently tapping her foot in annoyance at their time being interrupted. "Sorry about that…I told him not to phone me for the next few hours because I was out with you so I don't know what could be wrong with him"

_New Text Message from Otto…_

Exchanging an apologetic look with Blossom he flicked the message open, it was so unlike Otto to ignore him when he asked not to be disturbed. Blossom gave a sigh as she watched him read the message her ruby red eyes glancing around the park so that she could fight the annoyed look she knew she had on her face without Dexter seeing. She only looked round when she picked up a slight gasp from the boy genius beside her.

"Blossom…" He muttered as he placed the phone back into his pocket "There's something going on at the lab, Otto wouldn't have connected me like this if it wasn't important. I'm sorry but I've got to go and…"

"Typical" The leader of the Powerpuff Girls sighed in annoyance as she stood up "We finally get some alone time and you go off and get yourself called to work. This always happens"

Dexter sighed himself as he looked at her. It was true that the two of them very really had any time alone together, someone else somehow always seeming to get in the way, be it another monster attack or Buttercup deciding she was bored enough to cause them trouble or even, more recently, Brick seeming to miraculously appear. He had hoped that today he could have enjoyed some time with her, but it seemed it was his best friend that had gotten in his way this time.

"You better go" Blossom finally muttered as she begun to walk away "I'm sure whatever Otto wants it must be important. I'll see you later"

Dexter couldn't think of anything to say as he watched he disappear into the crowd, leaving him alone on the park bench. He sat in silence for a few minutes before standing and beginning to make his way back the way he had come with Blossom, towards the industrial areas of Megaville where his lab stood among other museums and similar industries. Trying to ignore the in a suit who looked down at him from the balcony of a nearby building, the man straightening his tie before disappearing into the building without another glance.

He didn't realize the passage of time as he made his way through the complex network of streets that he traveled every day, leading him straight to the front door of his 'work' lab. It wasn't as good as the lab that he had built beneath his own home (As well as beneath nearly the entire neighborhood) but working there allowed him to be with his friends, have an income and work on some of his smaller projects.

"Otto" He called as he walked into the lab, his lab coat blowing slightly in the breeze that seeped from the inside of the building as he entered. He frowned as he saw the deactivated lights swinging almost solemnly in the darkness, the small amount of light coming through the windows casting cruel shadows across every surface. Otto should have still been here at this time whether he had called Dexter or not, so where was he? "Otto"

Squeak

Dexter jumped in surprise as the small form of a mouse shot out from the darkness and ran across the room before disappearing beneath a crack in the ground. The small black streak across its brown body was unmistakable to the small animal that Otto kept and, Dexter knew, he would never let it run around the lab on its own accord.

Something was wrong….

"Hello there"

Dexter screamed as he felt something sharp stab into his back, a huge electrical current coursing through his body and sending him crashing against the ground, paralyzed by the electrical current. His blurring vision barely managed to make out the form of a green face, surrounded by black hair before and baring a jaw filled with a row of pointed teeth looming over him.

His ears were filled with the sound of cruel laughter before everything around him went black as he slipped from conciseness.

……………………………………………

The doors of the lab flew open as a streak of red light flew through and landed in the centre of the room, sending papers flying into the air in a tornado of displaced air and movement. A mouse could be heard to give a squeak of fear as Blossom stepped out from the light and folded her arms, shouting out with her eyes closed in a look of annoyance.

"All right Dexter" She shouted "I know I was a little harsh with you before, it wasn't your fault you had to come to work but that's no reason for you to ignore my calls. I mean it's not like I said anything that bad…Dexter?"

Blossom frowned as she finally opened her eyes, expecting to see a surprised Dexter surrounded by his colleges, gathered around some experiment that he was showing off. However all she saw a dark room that seemed to have been torn apart, as if someone had been frantically looking for something before she had arrived. All of the papers and notes that had been years in gathering were missing from the folders and several instruments had disappeared. There was no sign of life anywhere. The only piece of paper that she could see lay on top of the main computer desk, the words 'To the Powerpuff Girls' written in bold writing across it.

A chill ran through Blossom as she read it before she exploded into pink light a shot into the air, vanishing into the distance…


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: All right guys. This story 'Blues and Greens' is now looking like it's going to go on for longer than I originally intended it to do. Now I have no problem writing it on and on but I know that many of you would want me to return to 'Deal with the Devil' and get onto the full scale HIM story that has got years of planning behind it rather then this story that I admit I'm sort of making up as I go along. Don't get me wrong I have the ending all planned out and the like but this chapter for example was changed completely several times.

It started off as being a chapter for Butch and Buttercup, then I changed it into one for Bubbles and Boomer, then into a sudden Princess attack and now it's turned into something all together different and much darker. Here is a glimpse into the crime underworld of the city of Megaville and the sheer ruthlessness of Princess.

But I digress…What I'm trying to say is that I have now put a new poll up on my account, despite the fact that a grand total of TWO PEOPLE actually bothered to answer the last poll. So…do you want me to continue this story or to take a break from it and continue with 'Deal with the Devil'? Your choice my friends….

But for now here is the new chapter. I hereby introduce a new villain, one of my own creations who will play somewhat of henchman for Princess and Mojo… Every villain needs a good old fashioned group of henchmen, don't you agree?

I'm actually rather proud of this chapter…

**Chapter 4**

**Butcher**

The crowd roared their approval as they watched the small buggy-like vehicle spin out of control as one of its front wheels shattered and went flying away, the torn remains smashing thorough a nearby store window. They cheered and whooped as the buggy commenced an obscured pattern of movement as the driver desperately tried to take back control of it, but to no avail. The air was filled with a horrific crash as the car was sent hurtling into the air as it struck a large ramp that had been placed across the street, painted into a midnight black so that it was all but invisible in the dark lighting that had fallen across the street after the streetlights had been painted over. There was a moments silence as the crowd held their breath and the buggy spun around and around in the air before the darkness was consumed by a large explosion that ripped the vehicle apart as it smashed against the ground. For a split second the driver could be heard screaming as first the engine erupted as the sparks caused by the friction of the buggy's impact ignited the fuel, then the whole vehicle disappeared in the strangely beautiful cloud of fire.

None of the crowd seemed to care as they watched the shrapnel from the buggy tear into the other nearby vehicles as they drove by at incredible speed. Huge chunks of burning metal ripped into the flesh of any exposed drivers or tore chunks out of vehicles, sending them into their own dance of no control before smashing against the walls of the nearby buildings before falling still, the surviving drivers desperately pulling themselves free. Cursing at their defeat and watching the other divers flying past them and vanishing into the darkness that wrapped across the rest of the street.

Just over a dozen of the twenty-odd vehicles managed to make it past the make shift road block of ruined cars, each moving at impossible speeds as they zigzagged around each other or bluntly tried to ram each other off the road. More cheers rose from the crowd as they watched vehicles that barley looked like they should be able to drive at all smashed each other of the road, some completely falling apart as the force of the collision broke whatever seals or bolts were holding them together and they simple seemed to disintegrate on themselves. There was no denying that some of the more unlucky drivers were not going to make it out in one piece but none of the crowd seemed to care, not even glancing back at the burning wreckage of the buggy that still had the now charred body of the driver within it save perhaps to toss an empty beer can on it like a make shift bonfire.

Finally, the few remaining cars made it round a large turn that nearly caused them to skid clean of the road and go smashing into the flimsy wooden stands that protected the crowd from certain death, not that the fear of death was stopping any of them from climbing over the stands as they cheered and yelled out, baying for more blood. Those nearer to the road were forced to retreat as they were struck by the wall of wind that the vehicles dispelled way they drove by, those that fell barley being able to roll out of the way of the oncoming machines, one man having the tip of his over the top Mohawk crushed flat by the front tire of a large, gold painted sports car.

He stood up and cursed at the car as it vanished into the night, shaking his fist into the air and clutching his ruined hair. He ignored the crowd as they called out to him, not noticing the next wave of vehicles as they broke through the wall of fire, speeding towards him at horrific speeds…

The crowd roared in a mixture of approval and disgust as the soft sound of the impact filled the air, drowned out mostly by the roar of car engines. From the front of the line, the remaining cars made no attempt to change their course as they sped on, ignoring any of the crowd that were still on the road, leaving it mostly up to luck whether or not they got cut down. Some did attempt to move to avoid them but it was the gold sports car seemed all too happy to crush them like insect beneath its wheels. Black tires now stained with specks of red and pink.

The car was covered completely with a coat of brilliant gold, broken only by a single red outgrowth on the car's hood that had been painted red to represent a large jewel which seemed to glow upon the hood. The entire car had been perfectly designed for speed. A huge amount of money had obviously gone into its construction and yet the driver showed no sign of wanting to protect it, preferring to smash it against anything destroyable that the car could reach, always heading towards the large banner that read 'Finish Line' before it.

Finally however, the gleaming car smashed across the finish line, sending the race referee flying over its bonnet to land with a heavy thud on the ground behind it, prompting a final cheer from the crowd as they broke ranks and ran to swarm the victorious vehicle, forcing those that hadn't crossed the finish line yet to pull emergency stops in order to avoid plowing into the sea of bodies.

The air was filled with them chanting for the driver to reveal himself so that they could congratulate him properly. Some of the people begun climbing onto the car, pulling at the doors in the impatience as chains hung from their waists were used by others to pull themselves closer to the car. They didn't seem to realize that in their attempt to make the driver come out; they were blocking the door and thus preventing the driver from doing just that.

A couple of seconds later however, the crowd backed off with a yell as the entire body of the car was suddenly covered with a massive wave of electricity that sent those who were actually on the flying backwards from the force of the current. A stunned silence fell over the gathered crowd as they watched sparks of electricity blast from the perfect gold painting of the sports car as the low humming of the electricity begun to die down once it was clear that the crowd was no longer going to attempt to climb over it. The gathered people begun to whisper and mummer to one and other as they watched the now motionless car, half expecting a set a machine guns to come out from it and blow them all away.

Then the silence was broken by the sound of clapping…

As one the sea of people split along the centre to allow a set of four people to move from the large open doorway of a large trailer that stood in the centre of the large car park where the race had ended. They were more smartly dressed then the mob of crowd that seemed to bow slightly towards them as they walked towards the car, every face suddenly loosing the excitement and replacing it with one of respect and even a slight trace of fear. Three of the men wore expensive black suits that wrapped tightly around their bodies and revealed a single handgun tied around each of their waists, the black sunglasses all adding to an image that seemed to have been completely stolen from the legendary men in black. But it was the centre man that was the focus of the crowd's attention.

An expensive looking grey suit seemed to reflect the light glowing across the distance that still contained the burning wreckage of the former racers. The burning glow illuminated a set of hideous scars that netted across his face in a strange parody of a net like shape, the flesh hanging low over his left eye, lifting just enough for a single, white pupil to be visible. His other eye seemed to camouflage against his black skin, the brown color not betraying even the slightest sign of emotion as it stared out towards the car, not even the shinning gold of his paint reflecting from it. He seemed to radiate anger and hate, an impression that was somehow only emphasized by the gentle motion of his hands clapping together as he advanced towards the car.

As he reached the large circle that had been formed by the crowd after they had been driven back by electrical current that still sparked and hummed gently as it died out, his three bodyguards spread out to surround him in a strange triangle formation. His good eye narrowed as he watched the door clip open, his face portraying no emotion as he watched a slender figure slid out of the front seat and stand beside the car, folding its arms and leaning on a single leg.

His guards exchanged emotionless glances as they noted the aura of self confidence that seemed to emit from the silhouette. Their hands slipped down towards their weapons as they prepared themselves should a fight break out and called out for the driver to identify himself to them, but they got nothing but silence for a reply. Sunglasses glinted in the glowing light as the front guard took a step forward, slowly pulling out his gun but not holding it up, keeping it held down towards the ground.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you"

Despite himself, the guard paused in mid-step as a female voice broke through the silence. He glanced back at the man behind him, noting the way in which his companions were moving closer towards him in order to fill the gap that he had left. His heavily scared boss seemed to smile slightly as he held up a hand silently, gesturing for him to stop, before calling out to the still silhouetted women.

"I wish to congratulate you on your victory in my little race" He called out. Though his words should have been pleasant, his rough voice portrayed no emotion at all, seeming to be hoarse as if he had a sour throat. "Why not show yourself my dear? It would insult me to have to speak to a woman whose face I cannot see"

"Oh and we wouldn't want that now would we?" The woman replied as she unfolded her arms and took a step forward. Though she was dong as he asked, her voice was filled with an amused sarcasm that the scared man had not heard directed towards him in a long time. "There is that more to your liking?"

There were various gasps from the crowd as they saw the woman emerge into what little light glowed from the various open windows that surrounded the street. She wore a traditional race drivers outfit but had colored it in the shame shining gold as her car and had studded it with various sets of jewels and golden studs that shone and reflected the light.

"You are Eric Carling are you not? AKA the butcher. One of the more higher ranking crime lords of this…troubled city?"

"Very impressive" The scared man called out, his good eye scrolling over her for a second before exchanging a glance with the nearest guard. "I can see that you have done your research…But tell me, what is it that you want here? I don't believe you have attended one of my races before so either you're here to start a new carrier or you're after something"

"I'm not after taking anything from you if that's what you're worried about" The woman grinned at him, brushing a strand of orange hair from her face "I'm here to give you a couple of proposes, so to speak. You know, offer you and your friends in black some work"

"What?" Butcher laughed as he looked at the woman, deciding to show amusement towards her for now rather than anger. After all he didn't want to look impolite towards the winner of his race whilst he was in front of so many people, it would ruin his image. "You want me to work for you? Sorry but I don't think so. But come, let us continue with you victory ceremony"

"You don't want to listen to my propositions? That's not very nice"

"That enough about your 'propositions'…Mrs.?"

"Oh you can call me Princess"

"Princess?" A voice called out from the crowd "What is that some sort of nickname you got from your mummy?"

Princess grinned cruelly as a small group of the crowd begun to laugh. Her eyes flicked towards the face of the man who had spoken, remembering the large stud of metal that ran through his nose and the poorly dyed green hair, before looking back at Butcher.

"That's an interesting scar you have there" She called over, obviously deciding to change the topic before she ended up reacting to the crowd "Might I ask where you got it from?"

Butcher's calm expression abruptly shattered and was replaced with one of anger as he looked at Princess. Almost absentmindedly, a hand reached up and scratched at the network of scars that consumed half his face. He seemed to struggle with what words he should reply with before sighing and saying, "I got these scars curtsy of the Powerpuff Girls during their battle with that giant robot about half a year ago"

"And that, Butcher, is why I am here. I want to offer you a chance to get the revenge you have so craved ever since the so called saviors of Megaville wronged you"

"Why would I want your help? If I wanted revenge then I could take it myself against the Powerpuff Girls, I don't need no cocky woman to tell me what to…"

"No!" Princess snapped back at him. "I don't think you understand me. You could at least wait to see what it is that I'm offering you before declining what could be a deal of a lifetime for someone of such a low life status as you…Butcher"

"You know…your trying your luck girl" Butcher snarled as he clenched a fist. He could feel his temper slipping with every sentence that Princess was saying and his guards could tell, their hands slipping down towards their guns again in preparation for the now immanent order to attack.

"Girl? Ha…I guess I was wrong about you Eric. I thought I was coming here to meet the renowned Butcher of Downtown Megaville, and what do I find? Some polite pushover who hides behind a bunch of guards and runs from his PR image rather than being good at anything"

"That's it!" Butcher suddenly cried out as he grabbed the shoulder of the nearest bodyguard and threw him towards Princess, using his foot to push a second forward but leaving the third nearby. "Guards, remove this woman from my sight"

The crowd seemed to back away in shock as they watched the two guards slowly begin to advance to the now chuckling Princess, holding their guns upwards. They called out for her to lift her hands up and leave without a fight. They seemed to relax slightly as she seemed to give an amused shrug of the shoulders before turning back and heading to the front seat of the car. She seemed to chuckle as she opened the car door and reached inside…

The guards were forced to instinctively reach up to cover their eyes as the car's headlights suddenly exploded into light, causing the guards to back away slightly. The now once again silhouetted form of Princess shot back up to a standing position before her arms reached up; pointing a long shape towards them and the air was filled with a loud sound of energy. A beam of bright blue energy flew through the darkness, illuminating the now terrified faces of the crowd before striking the first guard.

The air was filled with his agonized scream as the beam of energy struck him. His entire body was consumed in a pale light which glowed in an almost halo like form, his skeleton glared out through the radioactive glow. It was as if he had been placed under a cat scan, his entire body becoming the scan that consumed all body tissue in the greenish light but was unabsorbed by the bones, leaving them to glow a horrific black against him. The radioactive light consumed his body for what felt like an age for those watching, but was really only a split second, before it faded away and his unscarred body fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Again the air was filled with the loud yell of the unnatural weapon and the second guard screamed in agony, his own body being illuminated like a cat scan before falling to the ground, broken.

It took barley a couple of seconds for the veteran guards to be killed, the bullet proof armor that could be seen peeking through the gaps in their shirts having proved no match against the pure radiation of the shots.

Butcher snarled as he took a step back, his sole surviving bodyguard seeming to be frozen on the spot in horror at the way the weapon had killed his comrades. His gun feel forgotten to the floor as he seemed to whisper 'It can't be…' before he gave a cry and turned in flight, pushing his way through the now much thinner crowd and vanishing into the night.

"Seems he recognizes my little toy" Princess laughed as she walked back into the light, the large weapon clutched tightly in her arms.

The bulk of the gun seemed to be nothing more than a handle for her to hold, a large wooden plank that held out two shorter poles for her hands to wrap around. At the top of the rear pole was a single button which was connected to a long wire that lead down the pole towards a large shape which still seemed to glow from the radiation it had shot out. The shape was a strange parody of a kitchen egg wisp which seemed to twirl around a large metallic tube that lead up towards the end of the gun. It was an unusual design but, Butcher guessed by the gasps from the few members of the crowd that hadn't fled already, it was a very recognizable one.

"What is that think?" He snarled, trying to hide his own fear behind a face of anger

"What this little thing?" Princess grinned as she almost lovingly patted the egg wisp like gun "A little something that I managed to buy from the black-market about a month ago. It's one of the few remaining relics of the Dalek invasion back in 2008, the weapon of a Dalek. A single shot releases a single beam of pure radiation that engulfs it targets in a wave of agony. Their organs liquefy inside of them before they even die, melting from the radiation. Oh and it wasn't cheap either, several millions to buy and a full month of my top working monkeys to get it to work in human hands"

"What…What do you want?" Butcher was finding it hard to maintain his cool now in front of the woman. Since she had killed his guards, her previously cocky aura had been replaced with one of dread and anger. She was the sort of woman that would do anything to get what she wanted and would kill anyone that got in her way…that much he could tell now.

"Oh I don't want much. Just to finally take what should have been mine years ago and reap my vengeance on those who have wronged in the past. Something that I think you will agree with. Don't get me wrong, I can give you so much in return for you alliance"

As she spoke Princess, grinned as she tossed her gun towards Butcher, who was barely able to get over the shock he still felt to catch it and look up towards her in confusion

"Like that gun?" She grinned, holding her arms out as if she was announcing a prize on a quiz show "What would you say if I told you that I could give you enough of them to create your own personal army, perhaps more? And what would you say if I told you that I could give you the chance to turn those weapons on the people who have wronged you?" Now Princess begun to walk forward, grinning curly as she watched Butchers face, she was getting to him and she knew it. She chuckled as she rested a black gloved hand on his shoulder and looked in deep in the eye. Slowly her other gloved hand rose and ran her index finger over his scars "You could finally get back at those who gave you those scars…the same people I want to get back at. Think how good that would feel. Think about how you could make them feel as bad as you did that day…"

* * *

_BISHAAAANNN!!_

_The foundation of the entire building shook and groaned as the force of the explosion ripped apart windows and sent desk and furniture flying through the air, sending Eric smashing against a nearby wall with a deep thud. _

_Everything seemed to dance before him as he rolled onto his hands and knees, using the wall as support as he tried to pull himself back to his feet. He could make out a massive metallic shape moving about through the huge hole that had seconds before been another wall and was forced to look away as his vision was covered in a blinding green light as a strange comet of light soar through the air and bounced from the metallic shape. _

_As his vision finally begun to return and the throbbing on his head begun to subside, he could make out a giant, single red glaring out towards him from a massive metallic head. It seemed to somewhat represent a giant bird with a massive teeth filled beak and large fin like shape emitting from the top of its head but the image was ruined by two massive ant-like pincers that snapped open and shut as the monsters head spun round to face the green light as it did a U-turn and shot back towards it. The air was filled with a sudden burst of heat and static energy as the machines eye light up and a giant beam of red light blasted out towards the green light, forcing it break from its flight and vanish back into the sky. However, the beam of heat continued on its path and smashed against another skyscraper in a spectacular explosion of heat and fire that sent burning rubble and ash flying into the air. With the middles section of the building now missing, there was of defining groan before the upper levels of the skyscraper gave way and came crashing down upon the lower levels with a horrendous crash._

_Eric gasped as the machine raised its head and released another blast of his heat-ray into the sky at some unseen enemy. As the heat-ray fired, the air around him seemed it ignite in pure heat. Anything flammable in apartment; chairs, tables and curtains erupted into blazing hellfire around him as the heat struck them and he begun choking on thick black spoke whist he felt his skin blister and burn from the naked flames that now reached out from every inch of the room. His eyes seared and his skin burned as he pulled his coat over his head and body slammed the door open before running down the burning corridor. _

_He couldn't see what was going on outside, but the air was filled with the sound of gunfire, screams and the alien sound of the heat-ray. Fire blew doors open whenever the heat-ray passed near the building and the heat ignited gas mains. _

_Eric cried and screamed as the world around him turned into a living hell, the hellfire reaching out to him as the dark silhouette of the alien machine could be seen through the windows of apartments that still stood open, blurred by the smoke think air. _

_BISHAAAAAANNN!!!_

_The entire building shook as the roof caved in above Eric's head. He instinctively threw himself backwards as he caught sight of a massive metallic scythe smash through the space that he had been stood in mere seconds before, ripping a gaping hole in the side of the skyscraper and gouging downwards, tearing through floor after floor before finally pulling out and vanishing from sight. _

_Eric cried out in fear as the surrounding building gave was slightly, the ground around him crumbling under his now unsupported weight and sending him plummeting from the torn side of the building and out into the air…_

_Eric screamed out in agony as he smashed into a large metallic pole that hung out of shape from the ruined building, rolling down it headfirst until he slammed into a table back inside and came to a standstill. _

_He groaned as he heard a heavy rumbling sound out around him and the light of the sun was blocked by the massive form of a battle tank rolling across the street below him. Eric desperately tried to roll back onto his feet but felt his strength go again and could only watch through once again blurred vision as the tank begun firing at the giant alien war machine, blowing a trail of explosions across its torso but leaving no other obvious signs of damage. His vision begun to fade as he saw a set of compartments open up on the machines chest and release two flying disks towards the tank…_

_Again, Eric yelled out as is vision was consumed by an explosion the strange streaks of bright light, this time a blue and red one, as they shot across the whole in the building and slammed into the flying disks, sending them veering of course and straight towards the nearest building._

_Straight towards the building he was in… _

_Eric screamed as he tried to pull himself to his feet again, his eyes opening in sheer terror as the disks cart wheeled in the air as it flew towards him, the red and blue lights shooting around again and slamming into its back as if to speed it up. Didn't they see that he was here? Didn't they see that they were about to kill him?_

_The entire world seemed to heave around him as the disk smashed into the building, tearing through the wall that he lay next to with a horrific explosion of dust and derbies. He screamed as a sea of fire fell from the burning upper levels and poured down over him, searing across his body as he saw the disk smash through walls in its path of destruction as it tore the building apart. Dozens of chunks of burning rubble slammed into him, tearing and burning his body and face as his screams fell silent in his agony before everything went black…_

_Eric remembered nothing but blurred images and glances of what happened after that as he faded in and out of conciseness. He remembered a blinding streak of light hurling the disk that had struck the building back towards the machine, the speed of its travel burying him beneath another fall of burning rubble. He remembered the form of a smartly dressed man looming over him, straightening his tie and then he remembered being outside a hospital as doctors rushed out to help him. He could only assume that the man had saved his life but none of the doctors had seen him leave him at the hospital nor did he ever return to check on him._

_But the one memory that Eric did clearly remember, was that it had been the Powerpuff Girls that had directed the disks towards him, it was they that had caused him to be covered in burning rubble and had left him scared for life. It was all their fault._

_From within the confine of his hospital bed…The Butcher of Megavill vowed to himself that he would one day have his revenge on the Powerpuff Girls…_

…………………………………………………

Butcher blinked in surprise as he snapped out of his daydream as he heard the sound of Princess' giggling.

"I see that you can think of lots of things to do with such an army Butcher" She grinned, standing unnecessarily close to him in order to make him as uncomfortable as possible "You would be unstoppable…You would have more power then you could ever hope to have…and I like power"

Butcher opened his mouth to speak again but Princess simply gave an amused snort before turning and walking back towards her car.

"I ask you again" She called back towards him, not actually turning round to face him "Are you in with me or not?"

"Ok" Butcher said slowly, hesitantly "I'm in…but you had better keep your side of the bargain. So, when is it that you're planning to start whatever you have planned?"

"Start?" she grinned "Why, I've already begun. Early today an associate of mine brought a dear friend of the Powerpuff Girls round to our base and left a little note for the girls to read. And if in know the Powerpuff Girls, and believe me I do, Blossom should be reading it to her sisters anytime about now. And then the fun begins"

……………………………………………..

Bubbles yelped in shock as the door to the living room exploded into bright red light, a single form draped in the light smashing its way into the room, crashing against the floor in the centre of the room as the light begun to fade, revealing a horrified looking Blossom.

Her red eyes shot frantically around the room as if searching for someone, taking in the gathered faces of her sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys (who had randomly decided to drop by an hour before), not seeming to take any of them in as she looked around.

"What's up sis?" Buttercup asked as she stood up from her chair and tossing her games controller on to the floor as she went to her, ignoring Butch's look of annoyance at having their game interrupted.

"Buttercup…" Blossom whispered almost silently as she looked down at a piece of paper that she had clutched in her hand, her eyes narrowing as if she hated its very existence yet at the same time felt as though all hope would be lost without it. She ignored her sisters questioning as she stared at it, only reacting when Buttercup physically ripped the paper from her hand.

Buttercup's green eyes narrowed as she read the paper out loud to those gathered in the room…

_Dear Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls._

_I have returned and I have taken the one you call Dexter hostage against his will. That is to say that I am back and have Dexter with me…against his will. Do not be mistaken in thinking that he is here with me willingly, for he is not, he does not want to be here. _

_If you want to see him again, you and your sisters are to come to the 'Welcome to Megaville' at eight pm tomorrow. At 20:00 hours you will be at the sign with your sisters and you will not be anywhere else, for you will be there, and not anywhere else. DO NOT brink the Rowdyruff boys for they are not your sisters and therefore are not to be there with you when you are at the sign at eight pm tomorrow. _

_Be there…_

_Signed_

_MOJO JOJO_

_P.S. Make sure you are there at eight pm no early or later for that would not be the designated time and therefore would not be correct. The correct time to be there would be at eight pm…that is all_

"Well…." Buttercup muttered as she handed the note to Bubbles who started reading, Boomer and Butch leaning over to read over her shoulder whilst Brick stood immobile in the corner of the room, his cap hanging over his eyes. "That's problematic"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: well here is the latest chapter and possible the last one for a month.

In the month of April I have declared my site to be in Pokémon month and thus I will be doing the bulk of my spare time on writing for my Pokémon story 'Age of Darkness'. I published that story before I published Deal with the Devil and have not actually published anything for it since because I have been almost entirely focusing on this story. Now, with the release of the new Pokémon games I have decide to finally return to Pokémon and release the new chapters that I have written, thus I declare Pokémon month. If there is a major uproar about this and I get lots of PMs telling me to get back to this story then I will obviously return. If you want view this as like the end of a season and expect the next epic conclusion to come next month. At the end of this chapter, to quote one of my favorite films, 'the board is set and the pieces are moving'.

So, until the month of May, I bid you ado and leave you with this chapter. Remember to R&R and PM if you want to speak to me directly about my stories, I make a point to reply to everyone of you.

**Chapter 5: **

**Preparing for war**

"Get that scaffolding up right, no slacking!"

The air was filled with the heavy panting and groans of men as they pushed every ounce of their strength into lifting the huge beams of wood and metal that they slammed into massive holding bases that had been placed against the walls of the warehouse that they had 'confiscated' from the nearby businesses. Large, over-muscled men spat onto the metal ground and whipped large coats of sweat from their face as they lifted weights that should by all rights have crushed them, the muscles in their arms visibly straining and tightening as the pushed everything they had into their impossible task, their feet sliding against the metallic ground as the sounds of their grunts and curses mingled and blended with the loud groan and protest of the ion and steel beams.

From atop a large beam of steel scaffolding, two silhouettes could be seen standing watching the men as they suffered in their merciless work, watching silently as the men cried out from the pain that ran up their limbs as their muscles begun to seize up and contract, rendering them virtually useless. The two figures did not even react as they heard the loud crash that tore the air apart as the massive beams of steel, ion and wood begun to shake and tumble when the strength of the men who held them up failed them, bringing them crashing down upon them. They showed no sign of happiness when the men below checked to confirm that they were all alright nor try to encourage them when they attempted to lift the beams again, their already weakened limbs however, preventing them from making any head way against the weight.

The groans of the various men changed into cheers however, when a large machine seemed to pull itself free of the large pile of crates that stood a little to the left of them. It was a squat, metallic spider with huge articulated claws that clapped against the metal beams with the loud clash of metal against metal, the two green eye-like growths that emitted from its otherwise gray body. The sound of metal groaning filled the air again as it pushed the beams back into place, releasing a series of smaller claws which nimbly caught the various hammers and bolts that lay where the men had dropped them and slammed them into the beam, pinning it into place. Once that was done it slammed its claws onto another of the beams and lifted it into place as well, allowing the men who had previously retreated to run forward and set back to work of hammering the bolts in whilst the Handling Machine kept the ten tone beams of metal in place.

From up above them, the two silhouettes seemed to give a brief nod before turning and walking around the group of men to where a lone figure was hunched over two massive pillars of metal that had been shaped to represent legs that stood three times as high as the tallest man, each limb ending in large feet that stood in half-completion, the inner circuitry and mechanics still being visible through the holes in the huge plates of steel. The lone figure could be heard to ramble and mutter to himself as he pushed his head through one of the large open areas and begun tightening the various knots of wire and cogs of metal, pulling its long purple cloak beneath its blue clothed body as it worked.

"You Handling Machine seems to be working well Mojo"

Mojo jumped as the silence that he had been working in was shattered, slamming his head against the top of the hatch he was leaning in and causing him to utter his usual 'curses…' before he slid himself out and looked back at the two figures that had approached, his eyes narrowing as he registered the look of disgust that crossed across the male's face before turning to look at the woman dressed in brilliant golden armor.

"But of course it is working well Princess" He declared almost snobbishly as he scratched his snout before turning back to his machine and used a screwdriver to tighten one of the bolts on the outside of the wall "It was designed by me and anything that I have created is perfect, therefore it stands to reason that the Handling Machine would, as you primitively put it, 'work well' and that it would excel at any task that you gave to it"

"Yer, anything you build works well?" Princess chuckled as she absentmindedly played with one of the wenches that she had picked up from the table next to her, twirling it between her fingers "I suppose we aren't including all of the machines that have been destroyed by our…mutual enemies. Let's see, if we do forget about them and only included the ones that have actually succeeded in doing anything other than tasks that you shouldn't really need a machine for then that leaves us with…none"

"Curses…"

"Well, these ones had better work Mojo. Because I've spent a lot of money to get you the parts that you asked for and I am not one to…squander my investments"

"Of course they will not fail" Mojo snapped, his hairy lips curling back to reveal a row of razor sharp teeth that clicked together as he spoke "They were designed by me and will therefore win. I have learnt a lot since my last machine was destroyed and now I am armed with the knowledge that I need in order to do what I did not previously know how to do. I managed to capture that four-eyed boy without the Powerpuff Girls finding out didn't I? Is that not proof enough?"

"Yer, you captured a nerd before he even knew you were there. Very brave"

Mojo snarled as the second figure called out, the few streaks of light that pierced through the dirt encrusted windows emphasizing the recess' in the pattern of scars that ran across his face.

"What I don't get…" Butcher said as he turned his back on Mojo so that he was facing Princess again "Is why you sent Curious George here to do a job that required secrecy, I mean…he sort of stands out in a crowd"

"What did you call me?!" Mojo howled as he rose to his feet and marched towards Butcher in a threatening march. A threat that was proven completely pointless as the monkey drew near to the crime lord and I became clear that he was barely half his height...Not that that stopped Mojo from poking a fat, white gloved finger into his chest and shouting at him "No not call me by that name for my name is MOJO JOJO, not George! I am also most certainly not curious about anything for I already know everything that is worth knowing. That monkey from the children's series is not me and you will not address me by his name for that is not my correct name! The correct way to address me would be Mojo Jojo, or Mister Mojo Jojo to you and not by the name you used for that is incorrect! Do you understand me?"

"Errr…no sorry I missed a bit. Would you mind repeating that?"

"Why you worthless…!"

"That's enough"

Mojo yelped as a wrench flew out and slammed into his stripped helmet, sending fierce vibrations running though his brain that caused him to bend over and clutch his head as he tried to regain his senses, mumbling another stream of 'curses' as he made out the sound of Butcher laughing at him. He hadn't known the crime lord for long but he already knew two things about him. A) He hated his guts and B) The feeling was more than mutual. Now, if only he could get the constant ringing in his head that the wench had caused to stop so he wouldn't be seeing two of Princess as she walked back towards the two with her arms folded in annoyance.

"I know that you two don't like each other" she growled at them "Hell, I don't like either of you but the sorry truth is that I need you both for my plan to work and thus I'm stuck with you. But the last thing that I need is for the two of you to make that plan even worse to follow by making my life a living hell of trying to stop you killing each other. Once the Powerpuff Girls are dead and I'm the only recognized super powered being in the damned city then by all means, kill each other to your heart's content, but don't do it whilst I need you. And another thing…Jesus Christ Mojo, are you sure you didn't kill that guy over there?"

"Huh?" Mojo blinked at her in confusion for a second before following her gaze towards the lifeless form of a young man that lay in the corner of the warehouse. His face was mostly covered by a sea of messy ginger hair but what little could be seen revealed him to be in his early twenties, and his long, previously pure white lab coat had been torn and blackened by the dirt that Butcher's men had 'forgotten' to clean of the ground before throwing him into the warehouse. His purple gloves had been removed and now a bear hand laid motionless over a single name tag that red 'Dexter'. The supposed boyfriend of Blossom Utonium looked pathetic as he lay in the corner, motionless in the dirt.

A/N: I've had a few people complain about how I treat Dexter in these stories and I just want to address that at this point. Dexter is one of my favorites characters from my childhood and I have many fond memories of watching that show whenever I got home from school so I definitely do not hate Dexter as some of you have implied. There is a reason for why I do to him what I do and that reason will become clear in the next part of Deal with the Devil, which is when Dexter will come into his own so please don't think that I just love beating him up, it's all from a reason and he will get some good scenes coming up. PM me if you want a little preview into said scenes

"Of course he is not dead" Mojo snorted before turning back to Princess "I used some of my best sleeping gas on him, one which has been proven to even work on the Powerpuff Girls"

"Wait…Your saying that you used gas on him that's so strong it affects people with Chemical X infused blood, a type of blood that has been proven time and again to be immune to all but the most powerful toxins? God Mojo, you effectively used elephant tranquilizer on a rat!"

"Ah…." Mojo mumbled as he abruptly turned and went back to his work, scratching his nose in what could be mistaken as embarrassment as he tried to ignore the almost insane laughter that was pouring from Butcher. He gave a frustrated snarl as his purple cloak caught on the edge of one of the large nails that were sticking out of the crudely plated wooden floor below him causing him to stumbled backward as he fought to keep his balance and causing butcher to bend over in his laughter.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Princess gave a heavy sigh as she turned away from them, rubbing her eyes with her fingers as if inflicted by a heavy headache, and made her way towards where the Handling Machine was still slamming more and more beams up, the huge beams now beginning to form a large rectangle like shape on the ground as they gathered around the space the Mojo had designated as where he would begin his true work. As annoying as she found having Mojo around, the Handling Machine was more than enough proof that he had his uses and, though she would never admit it, she had grown to rather like having him around. At least he was easy to have a chat with because she didn't even have to open her mouth and he would happily ramble to himself for hours on end and still consider her as part of the conversation.

"Will you be silent!"

Princess sighed again as Mojo's voice shattered her train of thought, making her instantly regret thinking what she had just been thinking. Turning, she found the monkey once again stood before Butcher and almost on the verge of striking him with a wrench as he laughed.

"Cease with your laughter!" He roared "Cease with your sounds of amusement for there is nothing that exists for you to be laughing at this moment of time. I am attempting to work on the machine that will bring us success in what we are trying to succeed in and I cannot work with you here! If you do not leave now then I cannot complete my work and thus we cannot succeed in our mission and thus cannot accomplish our aims and will thus fail! Do you understand me?"

"Not in the slightest you damn dirty ape" Butcher grinned as he abruptly stopped laughing and turned towards Mojo, raising his fist in order to fight, his eyes glancing through heavily scared eyelids as he saw is men moving to support him from behind.

"For god's sake will you both stop it!"

People yelled and screamed in shock and fear as a beam of pale blue energy flew through the air, running mere inches from Butcher's face before hitting the wall, leaving a scorched black mark on the previously shining metal. Butcher cursed heavily as he rubbed his nose, trying to fight the itching sensation that had spread over it after the proximity of the radioactive blast. He spun round and growled as he saw Princess leveling her weapon towards him again, the Dalek weapon still glowing slightly at the tip after its last discharge.

"Now…" She said calmly as she took a step forward, putting the slightest amount of pressure on her gun so that the small prongs that emitted from the egg-like wisp whenever it fired could be seen to slightly poke out of the darkness that filled the inner barrel "…is everyone calm? I don't want to kill anyone at the moment but I will if you push me"

"Yer, we're all calm" Was all Butcher managed to say as he starred at the Dalek gun that was pointed directly at his chest. A couple of beads of sweat could be seen to fall from his face as the seconds that passed seemed to drag on, his scarred eyes never leaving the gun but still sensing the eyes of Princess burrowing into him. Finally however, he was able to give a heavy sigh of relief as Princess gave a nod before lifting the gun and placing it back on the table, using her index finger to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Good" She finally said as she seemed to calm herself and turned from the table and look at them again, glancing over to where Mojo had begun messing around with the bolts of the Handling machine which seemed to have frozen where it stood, its massive claws holding another beam up as it waited patiently for someone to come and seal the beam in place. "Now if you wouldn't mind getting back to work. Time is moving against us here and if we're not ready for when our…guests arrive then it's all over. And I'm sure you don't want that…" As she spoke her last sentence, Princess allowed her hand to drift onto the handle of the Dalek gun again in order to insure that they recognized her threat. There was a series of mumbles and whispers between the group of Butcher's men that had gathered before they turned and went back to their work, finally relieving the Handling Machine of its load as Mojo seemed to slip away from them and return to the large legs that he had previously been working on, his eyes never leaving the ground as he seemed to attempt to remain unnoticed. She quickly glanced back over towards the group of men, nodding in satisfaction that they were indeed doing what their jobs right before walking over towards him, making sure her crown like helmet was on correctly without even realizing it, smiling slightly as she heard him once again go into his usual sea of mumble, groaning and cursing as he accidently slammed his hammer into his finger rather than the nail he had held against the piece of wood that emitted from the ground, the one that he had caught his cloak on before.

"Very motivational speech" The monkey remarked as he noticed her approach, shaking his hand slightly as if to wade of the pain before hammering the nail in, revealing a row of pointed teeth as he grinned at his success.

"Hardly, violence seems to be the only thing that these…I hesitate to use the word, Gangsters understand so that's how I speak to them" Princess sighed for what felt like hundredth time that night, as she leaned on the nearby table, once again twiddling the wrench between her fingers as she spoke. Though she hated to admit it, she did feel more relaxed around Mojo then she did around anyone else. She just had to put it down to the fact that she shared the most history with him. "Do you remember back when we were in Townsville Mojo? Before HIM destroyed your base, and burned down everything I owned…do you remember how all we did was plan on nothing more than destroying the Powerpuff Girls for good. Me so that I could become the soul Hero and you so that you could…come to think of it what were you planning? World peace or something like that wasn't it?"

A/N: I refer you to my two part story that can be found on my account called 'Past Pains and Fears' which tells of the finale battle between the girls and HIM many years before this story takes place

"What's with the sudden nostalgic trip?" Mojo mumbled as he yanked a wire out of its circuitry and begun soldering it into a new position. He kept his back towards Princess intentionally to avoid the look that he knew he would get for avoiding the question as he had.

"I don't know, I guess I was just reminiscing of…I'm not sure to say the good old days but you know what I mean. Remember when we teamed up to fuse my blood with Chemical X and give me superpowers? Or when we all formed the Beat Alls?"

"As I recall, HIM was also a part of the Beat Alls"

"Yer…back when we thought he was just another villain like us, part of our code, the code that we formed against the girls saying that we were not to attack one and other. We would even meet up and play things like poker every week or so, the villains of Townsville…united in whatever form of friendship we had against the Powerpuff Girls. But HIM denied that when he attacked us all along with the whole of Townsville, even killed some of us…"

"And yet we continue on our mission to destroy the Powerpuff Girls as we have always done…I wonder why…"

Princess frowned as she looked up at Mojo, watching as the monkey summoned the Handling machine towards him with a wave of his gloved hand and allowed it to take a large plate of metal and place it against the side of a large outgrowth that was forming from the foot, creating the rough shape of a leg which raised upwards towards the roof. Thankfully the warehouses in Downtown Megaville were absolutely massive so he could build as high as he wanted and not reach the roof and after Gigan's rampage a few months ago, very few people would be around the downtown area to find them at work, and any who did would not be able to tell of it.

"What do you mean by that Mojo?"

Princess was surprised by how soft her voice was as her question came out, her eyes starring towards the rear of the striped helmet as the monkey fell silent in his work, his hammer falling short above the nail and a heavy sigh falling from him as his shoulders slumped. He seemed to open his mouth as if to try and say something but each time he fell short as he sort for the correct words. Slowly he turned round and fixed Princess of an almost depressed stare, his hairy snout like mouth held open as if he was trying to speak before he swallowed and looked at her again

"What I mean to say is that…"

"Hey boss. This guy's waking up!"

Mojo seemed to give a very visible sigh of relief as he reply was interrupted by the sound of one of Butcher's men call out from the corner. He turned his back to Princess in order to hide his face as she looked from him and towards where the shouting man stood, calling and pointing towards Dexter who had begun groaning slightly.

Princess smiled cruelly as she watched him roll over as he groaned, it seemed Mojo hadn't killed him after all. All thoughts of what Mojo had been about to say forgotten in an instant, she walked towards him and knelt down before his head, gesturing for some of Butcher's men to grab him and pull him to his feet.

"Now…" she thought, pulling her hand back in order to give him a good wake up call "Time for some fun"

* * *

The first thing that Dexter registered was pain…

When he managed to force his eyes open, his vision was covered in a blinding surge of white pain that tore through him from the back of his head. Images of grinning faces swirled back and forth in front of him and the sound of voices seemed to wash over him, distorted made almost silent by the pain as they echoed through his screaming skull. He knew that he opened his mouth to scream in agony but could not tell if any sound came out as another wave of nausea and pain overcame him.

He heard faint groans and giggles seeming to blend together into a single unrecognizable sound but at the same time seemed to be able to perfectly stand out and meet together for him in sentences that he couldn't be sure were real or his imagination. He didn't know how long a time passed as he tried to fathom what the voices (if indeed the sounds were voices) were saying but, slowly, he begun to recognize words and managed to put together a conversation between two men about someone called the Origami Killer and how weather they thought his methods were good or disturbing.

A/N: I've been playing Heavy Rain so I had to work it in somewhere

"Hey boss. This guy's waking up!"

Dexter gave a cry as he saw a black gloved hand reach out from the blur that was his vision and slapped him across the face with a surprising amount of force. More surprising still, he noted, was that after the pain in his cheek had subsided, his own vision seemed to have improved greatly and he was now able to make out the large warehouse that he lay in. He could make out the forms of huge cement columns that rose to support the roof and large boarded up windows that let out single beams of light through the cracks in the wooden beams that had been crudely hammered onto them. He gasped in pain as again a hand slammed against his face, causing him to grit his teeth in pain. He felt his glasses get forcefully slammed onto his face and a silk gloved hand grab him by the chin and lift his face upwards, causing him squint his eyes as they were pointed towards the lights that hung from the ceiling of the warehouse.

"Come on I haven't got all day"

Dexter gasped again as finally, his vision returned and he saw the face of his attackers for the first time. The one closet to him was the face of a young woman around his age, her face framed by a mop o f curly ginger hair that hung down from a golden crown which sat upon her head. She wasn't unattractive but the way that her face was twisted into a look of cruelty that made Dexter shudder slightly; it was obvious that there was something wrong with her. Around them, stood a large group of threatening looking men, that grunted and laughed or simply stared as they watched the woman grab Dexter by the cheek again and shake his head in an attempt to awaken him.

"Ah, that's better" The woman grinned as she noticed Dexter's sudden alertness and removed her hand from his face, allowing it to drop as he failed to find the strength to support himself and he collapsed to the ground. "So good of you to join us Dexter"

"Who…Who are you?" Dexter growled hoarsely as he lifted his head again and starred at her, glancing around at the men that still formed into a sort of arena around the two.

"My names Morbucks" She chuckled as she stood and pocked his head slightly with the heel of her boot "but you can call me Princess. I'm sure you've heard of me"

Dexter gasped as he looked at her. He had indeed heard of Princess Morbucks form his times of talking by the T.V. with Blossom, when she would tell him of the great battle that she had fought and he would tell her of his latest greatest invention, and none of what he had heard was good. Apparently, his expression had been enough to show her that he knew who she was as Princess gave a satisfied chuckle before standing and pushing her way past the men.

"Lock him up in the main holding cell" She called out to them as she moved towards a hunched figure that was working had at a set of large mechanical legs. "I want him to be ready for when his three friends arrive for the main party. I have a set of my own friends to meet at the moment so I want you all to be ready for them"

And with that said, a single man stepped forward from the crowd and Dexter caught a glimpse of his heavily scarred face looming before the butt of a gun was slammed into his face and everything around him returned to the darkness….

* * *

_THE NEXT NIGHT…_

People cheered out as the dark street was temporarily plunged into light as the three famous strikes of light pierced through it, casting the forms of the various people into their a strange mix of green, blue and red light that caused some to cover their eyes in an attempt to cause them to readjust to the sudden change from the darkness of that covered the night. Some of the more alcohol influenced of them begun waving and cheering out about how awesome they thought the Powerpuff Girls were and how wanted powers like them, before frowning in disappointment as they got now reply save the returning darkness as the three strikes of light vanished around a corner and the light they had left faded and vanished, some calling out much less flattering things to them as they vanished.

But the both shouts of encouragement and anger fell upon death ears as the three streaks darted through the seemingly endless network that formed the streets of Megaville, moving in a strange zigzag formation as if they were searching for something but not putting much effort into the process.

Finally however, they slowly begun to move down towards a large bridge that stood silhouetted against the setting evening sun. Megaville Bridge was a massive suspension bridge that stretched across the lake that lead across the stretch of water which split apart the main area of Megaville from downtown Megaville, the tall cranes and construction scaffolding that filled the landscape of the Downtown area only emphasizing the look of the tall suspension wires which formed the bulk of the bridge. Below the wires, the dark road was filled with the constant buzzing of passing cars and the constant stream of duel lights that moved up and down as cars moved about their journeys. The sound of a few horns pierced the night as the three streaks descended and landed gently on the top of one of the suspension pillars that stretched out to the orange sky, the setting sunlight casting a long shadow across the gray tarmac of the roads running across the bridge. Some people actually pulled their cars up against the side of the road, got out and called out to them, cheering as they would to celebrities were they part of the ground that always gathered around the red carpet.

"Hey Powerpuff Girls! You're awesome!" One man shouted out, his slightly overweight body causing him to groan as he pulled himself out of his car and looked up at the top of the pillar where the three forms could be seen huddled together as they spoke with one and other. He grinned up at them as he waved, laughing as he saw the form of one turn and lean over the edge of the pillar and look directly at him. His grin turned to a frown of confusion however, when the area that would be the figure's head seemed to light up with a pulsating red light which glowed before him before blasting towards him, lighting the steel beams of the bridge before smashing into the ground beside him, sending a spray of tarmac flying into the air and cursing him to curse as he desperately tried to pull himself into his car and drove away, mumbling about how much he had always disliked the Powerpuff Girls.

Behind his car, another beam of red energy flew by, skimming the room of the car before flying over the edge of the bridge and striking against the water, sending a cloud of steam flouting up into the sky as the heat of the energy met with the icy cold of the water below.

"Brick what the hell was that?"

From above the pillar, Brick sighed heavily as he pulled himself back to his feet and turned to face his brothers, both of whom were staring at him with a look of great disapproval. He tried to stare them out but something forces him to look away from their glares and pull his trademark cap over his eyes as he looked back down at the never-ending sea of cars which moved below him.

"I just really hate it when people think we are those…stupid girls" He sighed heavily, clenching his fist in anger but at the same time starring at the ground in sorrow. "We are not the Powerpuff Girls, we are the god damned Rowdyruff Boys and the sooner people realize that the better for all of us. I'm sick of being nothing more than 'sidekicks' to the girls that we came here to destroy. A mission that we seem to have loosed sight of'

Behind him, his brothers exchanged worried glances.

The day before, whilst Blossom had been revealing the letter that had been sent by their own previous creator Mojo Jojo, a strange tension seemed to have fallen over Brick. The letter had (repeatedly) stated that Blossom's Boyfriend, Dexter, had been kidnapped by him and taken hostage against them despite the fact that Mojo hadn't been heard from in over twelve years. There was nothing special about the letter, back when they were children Mojo had kidnapped someone at least once a month and each time had ended with the girls breaking in, saving the hostage and beating the crap out of Mojo in a spectacularly over the top fashion. Yet, Blossom seemed to have been distraught over the idea that Dexter was in the hands of one of their greatest enemies. She had started shouting whenever someone tried to calm her down or tried to make a plan of saving and had become adamant that they do exactly what the letter had asked of them, something she normally didn't do. Whilst Butch, Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup had tried to formulate a plan, Blossom had been left to try and calm down whist Brick simply stood in the corner in complete silence, one red eye staring intently at her from beneath his red cap.

This had gone on for the better part of the day, Blossom remaining distraught in the kitchen whilst Brick could be seen to get more visible annoyed and the others tried to make a plan. Finally however, Brick suddenly seemed to snap and shout out about how (censored for the kiddies XD) it was for so many super powered humans to be worried about one man before shooting Blossom a glance and leaving the house, vanishing into the sky in an explosion of red light.

His brothers had naturally pursued him and found him at the caravan they had made their home atop the cliff face in the Megaville National Park. It took them the entire night, but they finally convinced him to return to the Girls and left the next morning, only to find that they had vanished from their house with no trace. Thus the three boys had spent the entire day looking for them and now, as the sun was setting, they had come to rest on the bridge in order to rest and try to gather together a plan before they headed to the Megaville sign by which they knew the Girls would be heading in order to meet the time that Mojo had specified.

Boomer and Butch were eager to get there to help the girls, knowing that the rendezvous point was a trap and, though Butch was especially unwilling to admit, they had grown used to being around the Powerpuff Girls and had found a sort of peace that they hadn't know within the confounds of the institute they had trained in. For Brick however, the day of searching had proven far to frustrating for him and something that he would not explain was driving him to such anger that he was shooting at random civilians below.

"Look" Boomer finally managed to say, his voice coming out quiet as he spoke up to his severely pissed off leader "I know that you want to get the…job done. But why do you hate the fact that the Girls are going to meet Mojo so much? What's wrong with you?"

Brick's eyes widened as he heard the question before he looked away, his fist clenching as he seemed to fight to think of what the correct words would be to speak. "I just…" He begun, stopping and starting as if his vocabulary had deserted him. "I just hate the fact that the three great Powerpuff Girls are all willing to put their lives on the line and walk right into an obvious trap just for a simple boy who is probably only staying with them so that he can leach of their fame!"

Boomer jumped slightly as Brick's fist swung round and slammed against one of the four beams of concrete that rose up from each of the four sides of the pillar they stood on. As it struck, his fist was engulfed in an explosion of red light that flashed as it came into contact against the concrete, causing a miniature explosion to blast a hole though the beam and sending large chunks of concrete flying through the air and plummeting down towards the water below where the made a silent splash as the quickly rising night wind blew over any sound before it reach them.

"Hey did you see that then?"

"Yer, I think that's the Powerpuff Girls up there!"

Boomer reached out towards his leader to stop him as Brick spun round and stared directly at the group that had gathered below them again. To late however he reached him before Brick's eyes suddenly exploded into a brilliant red light before twin beams of energy were discharged and slammed against the ground before them, causing the people to start screaming and running away.

"We are not the fucking Powerpuff Girls!" He yelled, his anger making him curse worse than usual "Do we look like girls?! When the hell will you people realize that we are the Rowdyruff Boys and that we are not simple sidekicks to your precious girls?!"

"Brick for the love of god will you calm down and stop shooting at people?"

Brick yelled and cursed as his brothers desperately tried to pull him away from the pillar's edge as his eyes ignited again and another eye-beam flew out, the twisting of his head as he fought them sending the beam flying of target and instead blowing a chunk out of the corner of another suspension pillar on the far edge of the bridge, sending another rain of rubble falling to the ground and crashing around the cars below.

Butch and Boomer fought desperately to get him to where he couldn't shoot down anymore, wrapping their arms around his torso and neck as they pulled, fighting to keep their grip on him as he wriggled and fought against them. Somehow however, one of Bricks feet managed to pull out the leg that Butch had been leaning on at the right second and he went crashing to the ground, pulling Brick down with him who in turn pulled Boomer down until the three brothers were put into a vicious sprawl on the ground as Brick continued to try to fight his way free and Butch and Boomer tried to keep him at bay.

"Well, will you look at that sorry sight…"

The three brothers suddenly stopped their fight as the voice of a woman broke through the silence that had surrounded them for the whole time. Blue, green and red eyes blinked in confusion as they realized that they were still incredible high from the ground and yet being spoken to before looking around themselves, each widening in surprise as they saw the figure of a woman standing beside the pillar, seeming to be stood on midair.

"What the hell?" they mumbled in seeming unison as they saw a woman they didn't recognize floating in the air just as they or the girls would.

The woman grinned as she used a black gloved hand to brush away her curly ginger hair and floated towards the pillar. As her back leather boots landed on the surface, there was a strange mechanical whirl as a pair of outgrowths from her back begun to fold in on themselves before vanishing into the backpack that she wore, the lights below reflecting from the brilliant gold that formed a strange suit of amour which covered her, complete with a small tiara like helmet that lay across her head.

"Jetpack" She declared as she grinned at their confused expressions, tapping her backpack gently to show them "Perhaps it's not as elegant as you natural ability to fly but I find that it does do the job quiet affectively"

"Who are you?"

"What?" She blinked in confusion "You don't remember me? Well I'm hurt. The great Rowdyruff Boys don't remember me, I mean sure we only met the once but still, I thought I left more of an impression on you three then that. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped now so I'll re-introduce myself. My name is Princess Morbucks"

Before her, the three Rowdyruff Boys looked at each other as they heard her. When they had been reborn in the institution, the scientists had done their best to re-install all of the memories that the past Rowdyruff Boys back into their minds but, naturally, a few things had been incomplete or just viewed as too completely irrelevant to actually place in. It would have to seem that this self proclaimed Princess was one of their memories that had been viewed as un-necessary for their mission.

"So anyway" Princess said, waving her hand around in a dismissive wave as she seemed to fight to prevent herself from going to a rant about herself "It's great to see you guys again and all that but I must confess that, you father, and I are very curious to how you should happen to be here after you were destroyed years ago in Townsville. I'm sure that you must have a very interesting tale to tell us and I'm looking forw…"

"Wait a second" Butch called out, prompting a shocked and disgusted look from Princess at being interrupted before she regained her composure looked back at them, starring at the green Rowdyruff as he called out to her, seeming to move closer to his brothers as if he was preparing to fight her "You said that you knew Mojo. That means that you're a part of all of this kidnapping and plans against the Powerpuff Girls. What do you want with us when the Girls are walking straight into your trap?"

"What do you three care about that?" Princess retorted, her mouth curling into a cruel sneer as she saw Brick look towards the ground behind his brothers "The time of the Powerpuff Girls is ending tonight so there isn't really any need for you three to hang around here. From what I've been able to work out, your mission here was to ensure the destruction of the Powerpuff Girls and tonight that mission is finished. Congratulations"

"So what?" Butch yelled back, glancing to find Boomer moving into a battle position beside him "Your telling is to just turn around and leave whilst you destroy them?"

"Well yer. I mean, what reason do you have to stay here now that the girls are gone? I'm sure the people back at your institute would be so very happy to see you again"

"What!?"

"That's enough Butch"

An awkward silence fell over the group as they turned to see Brick stood behind them, alone after his brothers had walked forward and with his face cast into a deep shadow by his cap as he stared at the floor. Both his fists clenched as he seemed to pant as though out of breath before his head shot up and fixed on Princess, blood red eyes narrowing almost threateningly as he looked at her.

"Are you sure that you can defeat the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Definitely" Princess seemed to visible react as she placed a hand on her hip and grinned at him. "Mojo and I have everything planned out to a T and our…past experience with them has allowed us to take into account any possibilities that could arise for our encounter. I would ask you three to join us but, judging from the last time I asked you such a question, you would simply refuse. Thus I will leave you to decide what it is that you want to do. I doubt we will meet again after this but you know how it is, I have a life of fame and greatness ahead of me now. Look out for me on the news"

With that said, Princess gave a finale, mock salute before turning and jumping from the building, her jetpack activating at the last second as she fell, allowing her to turn and fly into the air, vanishing towards the now rising moon and leaving the confused Rowdyruff Boys on the bridge pillar to look towards Brick as they looked for orders.

The three stood there in silence as they watched Brick, examining every in breathe he took or twitch of his closed eyes as he seemed to be in seep thought, the only sign that the red Rowdyruff was awake being the constantly clenching and unclenching fists that hung by his sides. Finally however, his blood red eyes slide open and he turned his back on his brothers.

"Come on" He mumbled, his brothers enhanced hearing being the only thing that allowed them to hear him "We have finished in this city. We're leaving"

"Wait what?" Boomer yelled out but before he could Brick exploded into red light and hurled himself into the night sky, flying away without another word.

Behind him, Butch and Boomer could only exchange worried glances before they took flight and followed...

* * *

From beneath the pillar, illuminated by the constantly passing cars headlights, a single man looked up towards the three streaks of light as they vanished into the night sky, his ice cold eyes never blinking as they watched the multi-colored lights fade. Not one of the cars seemed to notice as he slowly walked across the busy road and came to stand beside the other side of the bridge, looking out at the Megaville skyline, miraculously avoiding coming into contact with any of the oncoming vehicles.

The lone man seemed to clear his throat as his boney hand reached up and straightened the dull gray tie that hung down the front of his expensive suit, his other clutching tightly at his gray suitcase as he glanced over to where the tall skyscrapers seemed to lean in towards each other against the dark sky, illuminated by the thousands of mini lights which represented the thousands of homes and lives of the insignificant people that swarmed Megaville.

"Now the board is set…" He whispered as he looked towards the three streaks of light that had again pierced the night sky, this time coming from the depths of Megaville and heading towards the downtown area. They were a slightly lighter tone then those that had just left and seemed somewhat more organized, though they too were seemingly being forced forward by the leading red light. Again he cleared his throat as he turned and begun to head towards a corner of the bridge that had been completely bathed in darkness by the night sky. "It is time for the first choice to be made and for…one to die"

And, without another word or still being noticed by the passing cars, he stepped into the shadows and seemed to vanish without a trace….

* * *

Animals screeched and yelled as they burst into motion as a streak of red light seemed to plummet from the sky and slam into the ground before them, the sheer power of its landing sending huge volumes of dirt and plant life hurtling into the air. From within the deep crater that the force had created, the red light seemed to glow and pulsate as the form of a young woman burst out from it, thigh long red hair flying in the strong wind as she ran out and headed towards the massive letters that loomed over her. She called out and yelled as she leaped into the large G that stood before the large set of trees in which she had landed, her ruby red eyes glowing against the night as she scanned across the row of huge letters that had been illuminated by artificial light, spelling out the word Megaville which could be seen far and wide against the huge mountain set which stood over the city scope below.

"Blossom! Wait up!"

Blossom's eyes shot up as a further two lights shot out from the night sky, one green and one blue, each doing a strange put perfectly rehearsed patrol around the clearing before lowering and gently landing on either side of her, her sisters stepping out without barely upsetting the leaves on the trees around them.

Buttercup's eyes glowed green as she searched the trees, watching for anywhere that could be a possible hiding place for the ambush that they all expected. She hated the fact that she couldn't do anything but wait whilst the sister that had been known for keeping her cool constantly yelled out and Bubbles seemed to whimper slightly as her hand reached up to hold her blue coat, gripping something within the pocket that she had managed to prevent showing to them. She spun round as she heard the cry of a bird from behind and groaned as she again wished she could fly out and beat up whoever was hiding in the plants and trees. She even almost wished that they had been able to bring the Rowdyruff Boys with them but Blossom had demanded that they follow what the letter had said and not bring them with them and thus they had left their house before the Rowdyruff Boys could have returned to find them. Now all she could do was wait for the trap to be sprung and maybe even hope that the boys came to find them, god only knew where they were now…

"Hey Blossom…Look over there…"

Blossom was almost aggressive as she spun round to where Bubbles was pointing, her eyes widening as she saw a simple arrow painted against the bottom of the M, pointing down towards a large pile of leaves that had been recently thrown atop of each other into a large pile. She cried out as she practically kicked herself for not seeing something so obvious before and exploded into red light as she flew towards it and threw the leaves apart. Gasping in shock as she saw what was beneath them as Buttercup came up from behind and looked over her shoulder, her green eyes widening in horror…

From beneath the leaves was a single canister labeled 'Anti-X', a huge clock taped to each side with a large series of deep red wires that ran around them in a strange pattern before vanishing into the lower the canister. The air was suddenly filled with a loud beeping as the leaves blew from a large sensor platform that lay on the top of the bomb, causing the canister of Anti-X to bubble and boil as it shook against the force of the current of electricity which was now pouring from the clockwork timers.

"What the fu…"

The ground shook as the right half of the M exploded in a spectacular cloud of fire, causing the lights of the other letters in the sign to flicker and die as the EMP blast of the explosion blew across them. Trees flew from the ground and a dull roar of fire ripped through the silent night and, as some of the people below claimed, the sound of a woman screaming in pain could be heard piercing the roar of fire and ash…


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I return and bring with me the beginning of the end of Blues and Greens. From my current plan for the story, there is going to be another four chapters of this story and then…death will come at the hands of the devil himself…**

**Chapter 6**

**A Burning Wasteland**

"_Hi what's your name? I'm Blossom"_

"_Buttercup"_

"_And I'm Bubbles!"_

"_Go away please…Do not look at me"_

_The young Blossom Ultonium frowned as she looked at the hunched figure before her, crouched down with it back towards her and her sisters. She had completely forgotten about the unrelenting hail of ice cold rain as it poured down from the pitch black sky, forcing her large bow to bend and fall against the back of her long hair. She could sense her sisters standing motionless beside her as they ran stared towards the figure that had proven to be their savior seconds before. _

"_But we just wanted to thank you for saving us from those green gangsters back there" She said, smiling the warmest possible smile that she could when every inch of her body was bathed in icy water. _

"_Yer that was amazing with the trash can lid!" her sister, Buttercup yelled. "It was all WOOSH, BANG, SPLASH, BAM, BOOM!" With every sound affect that the young girl shouted out, she sung her arms around and cheered to emphasize them, her green eyes glowing slightly in her excitement as she acted out the motion of the slaughter of the gangster's moments before. She glanced back as Bubbles cheered that he rocked and grinned before turning back to the figure, expecting some sort of amusement or pride form her obvious approval. _

"_No please, I dernt not listen" Buttercup smile faded as she saw the figure shift in its position for a second, revealing two sorrow filled pink eyes staring out towards the three girls, trailing down to the ground as if the figure could not hold gaze with them. "For I have been lashed by harsh tongues for too long…" The voice was deep and depressed as he looked back up towards them "Alas my little ones, I do not rock. For I Jojo am…a monster"_

_As if to emphasize his point, the sky above was filled with a bright flash that illuminated the dark alley, casting the inside of the drenched box into light and casting the dark face of what resembled a overgrown, green skinned monkey into light and showing a harsh, dirty paper bag to by lying across its head. The figure inside was not human that was for sure and yet, the three girls before them merely smiled and laughed slightly. _

"_You're not a monster" Blossom grinned as she held out an arm towards him "Monsters are evil"_

"_Yer" Buttercup grinned "and anyone who would save us like you is so not a monster" _

"_You're no monster mister" Bubbles smiled from behind, folding her arms behind her back in what was quickly becoming her trade mark cuteness "You're just really dirty" _

"_Please!" The voice called out from the dark box, a slight trace of desperation filling his voice "I know you are just trying to make me feel better….But my pain…is not for you to understand. Besides how could you? For you are pure and innocent and most certainly loved…" The deep voice seemed to stubble slightly as the figure saw the three girls look at each other sadly before their multi-colored eyes fell to the sky, still stood in the sea of falling rain "How could you know what it is to be cast out into a world that only offers misery? How could you know what it is like for people to fear and despise for the very things that make you special? Because you don't fit in? Because you are….A FREAK!"_

_As he bellowed out the last word, the figure tore its self free from the box and tore the paper bag from its head and revealing a massive, pulsating brain as another explosion of light filled the air. It was a show of rage that would have simply terrified anyone who saw it as the monkey snarled at them, his eyes staring down at the three girls. However, the three girls simply remained motionless, not so much as flinching as they looked up solemnly at him, looking into his eyes rather than actually looking at the brain that shivered against the ice cold rain. They were silent as the sound of lightning died around them into the deep silence again…_

"_Because…We're freaks too…"_

_Blossom sighed as she looked back to the ground before the three sisters slowly lifted into the air, drifting into as if attached to invisible wires and leaving the surprised monkey below to stare up to them in confusion. _

"_You have amazing powers!" he yelled up towards them, holding his arms out in excitement_

"_No their terrible!"_

"_I bet everyone hates them" _

"_Yer"_

"_And they hate you too"_

"…_.yes…"_

_There was a moment of silence as Jojo turned and begun making his way towards the cardboard box, tears filling his eyes and mixing with the rain as he vanished into dark filled box. _

"_I am in the same boat" He whispered "This brain is full of ideas. But will anyone listen? No. Nothing in this brain matters….so what's the point?"_

_The three girls sighed as they drifted back down towards the earth again and gathered around the box again, glancing towards the figure as it folded back in on its self and clutched its knees back up to its chin and fell silent with only the odd faint sobbing the only sound. _

"_Oh Jojo, don't be sad" Bubbles whispered towards him as they stepped slowly into the box, they had never met the monkey before and knew nothing about him. But they sensed someone going through the exact same thing as they were if not worse and felt they had to comfort him somehow. "Our dad says that sometimes people get angry when they don't understand special or unique"_

"_If you just give people time they'll start to understand your specialness"_

"_Yer, you just got to believe in yourself" _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mojo Jojo sighed as he opened his eyes and looked down at the black wasteland that had once been the 'Welcome to Megaville' sign. He could smell the stench of ash and burnt flesh as he used the tip of his white boots to kick over a small oval shape that had fallen near where he stood, his hairy lips curling back to reveal his fang like teeth as her saw the sign of 'please do not leave baggage by the sign' emblazoned in what had once been deep yellow paint.

The Powerpuff Girls had fallen in to his trap for greater than he had expected. They hadn't even scanned the area with their x-ray vision or even their heat vision to scan the area before landing, before walking right up to what may well have been their deaths.

Was the human they had captured so important to them?

Mojo scratched his chin absent mindedly as he walked, his eyes flicking between the black and scorched grass to the large pockets of fire that still reached up and burned into the night sky. His deep purple cap blew around him against the strong wind, wrapping around his body as it blew in from behind and seemed to drape him in a sinister rope.

All around him he could make out the shapes of men as they searched through the burning ruins, pulling any scrap metal that could be used for his machine free and placing them into a large truck that they had driven across the dirt road towards the ash covered plains. They called and shouted at one another to help them or to bring the fire extinguisher to where ever they needed it. Mojo wished he could have brought his Handling Machine with them but Princess had shown a somewhat uncharacteristically desire to remain discrete in his operation there, a strange request considering they had just blown up a major landmark that could be seen by nearly the whole of the super city.

"Hey, monkey freak! You might want to come and look at this!"

Mojo frowned in annoyance as he turned around to see Butcher standing atop of a large pile of burning metal which he could only guess had once been the 'E' in 'MEGAVILLE', waving at him in as much of a sarcastic method as the crime lord could possible manage. The mutated monkey sighed heavily as he looked up towards the night sky as he watched the dark swirls of clouds as they seemed to dance around each other above him, blending in an out with the large columns of smoke that still rose from the various fires that burned around him.

"Are you deaf? I said to come here!"

"Curses…" Mojo sighed as he turned and begun making his way towards where Butcher stood, clenching his fist as he tried to bite back a reply. He could still feel the angered wrath of the flames around him as they reached outwards from the massive piles of ash and twisted metal as he made his way through the an empire of destruction that he himself had caused.

Why had he done so?

For revenge against three woman who had committed some great insult against him when they were children that he couldn't even remember them committing? Was that really what his life had become about?

"Look who we managed to find for you"

Mojo blinked in confusion as he looked at Butcher, having never realized that he had walked across to him whilst he had been thinking. He looked around him before noticing that Butcher was pointing down towards the large crater that he stood on.

Judging from the depth and area of the crater, Mojo came to the conclusion that it was the place that the bomb had originally exploded, though he had to admit that the fact that there was a large column of smoke rising from the centre also helped him to come to this conclusion. Massive piles of twisted metal had been thrown across the surrounding area, each still glowing a dull red as if to show the sheer destructive power that had been behind the explosion of Anti-X. He had spent years searching for a way to supply himself with any Anti-X, always plotting a way of slipping it onto the girls whilst they slept or worked on stopping some great crime, that had been why he had lived like a tramp as he had, it was the only way to be near them without being discovered. Obviously Princess had had no trouble in acquiring some from one of her family companies' labs. Anti-X was not a common substance, even hard to find than Chemical X and its whole substance was incredibly unstable, a single spark or increase in heat would cause it to catch light and explode with spectacular force, spraying out a chemical that would prove 100% fatal to anything and anyone, especially those who had Chemical X infused into them. Its chemical substance erupted into an unusual chemical reaction should it come into contact with Chemical X that caused both chemicals to break apart as the electrical currents that kept the atoms within them together to cut out and die, effectively causing the X infused being to disintegrate as their body was blasted into atoms.

A/N: I just made all of that up whilst I was writing this

Of course Mojo hadn't wanted the Powerpuff Girls to die just yet and so he had changed the chemical readout of the Anti-X bomb and had added a small amount of Chemical X to it in order to make it less lethal. It would have still had the power to tear apart the body of anyone caught nearby it but it would not kill any X infused life forms, just knock them unconscious for a while and leave them with a severe headache when they came round. It would also however remove their powers for a time and thus rendering the great Powerpuff Girls harmless.

The proof in that was right in front of him as he followed Butcher's gaze down to where a pair of his men were pulling the motionless form of a woman out from the burning metal, their skin blistered and roar where they had come into contact with the spilt Anti-X that still littered the area. His eyes narrowed as he tried to make out any features on the woman, searching past the thick black ash and blackness that covered her and her ruined clothes, hiding any features save for the long hair that hung beside her, the black ash seeming to pulsate against the flickering flames as they cast their light against the reddish/orange hair that had still somehow managed to keep its color. That was all the identification he needed as he looked down at her, his hairy snout twitching slightly as it caught the faint smell of burned flesh.

"_Hi what's your name? I'm Blossom"_

Mojo started as he felt the voice run through his mind, strained and twisted by time as it somehow tore its way from his subconscious. The monkey looked around him as he searched for the source even though he knew where it had come from, his gloved hands reaching up to rest against his brain casual to ensure that it hadn't fallen off or been tampered with. Where had that thought come from?

He remembered when he had heard it, a night that he had practically forced himself to remember, even after all the years and trials that he had put himself through since. It had been the night that he had first met the Powerpuff Girls, back when they were just three girls with superpowers that the worlds feared and hated because an extreme game of tag had caused untold thousands of pounds worth of to the city around them and they had come to believe that he was the only person who understood them. Of course he had just been using them in his first ever attempt to take over the world but it had failed and he had cemented himself as their greatest enemy. But for the time that they had spent together, the Powerpuff Girls had trusted him without question, they had accepted his monasteries appearance without any fear and had helped him with a plan they knew nothing about. It had been the only time that he had ever been accepted by anyone who didn't want to use him or didn't need him for something, the only time he had ever been accepted simply for the sake of being friends with him.

And was this how he repaid the Powerpuff Girls for that love?

True he had repaid them the same way years before with his constant attacks against Townsville and the rest of the world, his massive robots tearing into the city day and night as he hatched insane plan after insane plan to take over the world, plans that ranged from sticking the girls onto a massive role of flypaper to turning the entire world's population into dogs. All plans had failed and resulted in the same way, with him getting beaten up and thrown into prison.

But not this time…This time he had emerged victorious and the Powerpuff Girls were defeated. So why did he fell so un-fulfilled?

"Hey, I got another one over here!"

Butcher laughed as he watched a second woman being dragged out from behind a shattered pillar of metal, his horrifically scared eyebrow raising slightly as he recognized the clothes, the faint tinge of green seeming to glow through the black ash.

"Gotta say I'm impressed monkey" he chuckled, subconsciously scratching at his scar as he looked back at the large cuts that ran along Buttercup's face where a chunk of burning shrapnel must have struck against her. "I've heard of people trying everything to kill the great Powerpuff Girls, from throwing them into boiling acid to throwing big rocks at them. But you're the first one to have actually damaged them like this"

"Maybe not since they came here" Mojo sighed, blowing out through his nose heavily as he tried to clear it of the stench of ash and burnt meat "Back in Townsville however, they used to get pretty beat up a lot. All us villains managed to have a least one time where we had them beaten, even the Ameba Boys had them once…don't remember how, they were idiots. But they always managed to pull though their injury's just in time to beat us in some spectacular fashion. The only one of us they really feared was…"

"Who?" Butcher asked irritated as he Mojo trailed off before finishing his sentence "Who was it that the girls feared?"

"Nothing that you need know about because I do not wish to talk about it and thus I will not" was all the monkey said, slipping into his annoying habit of repeating himself as he turned and begun walking towards the large armored truck that had been driven up along the outer perimeter of the burning wasteland.

Mojo cursed gently under his breath as he saw a couple of men shout towards one another to open the large compartment at the rear of the truck as they carried over the two broken bodies. He could make out the forms of the second group of ragged men cheering to themselves as they heaved over the shattered skeleton of a tree from where they had found the third of the Powerpuff Girls, Bubbles. She must have been thrown backwards by the strength of the blast that had blown her sister into their current broken state. She was heavily cut and bruised but already Mojo could make out the thick sight of scabs forming across them as her Chemical-X infused blood begun to clot as it felt the cold touch of the air around them, forming the last line of defense that the girls had against injury.

He would have to watch her; she hadn't been put under the full affect of the Anti-X blast…

"Oh shit!"

A couple of men yelled as they swung their guns around and unleashed a hail of bullets into the forest around them, the flashes of their machine gun muzzles illuminating the trees with second long shadows which warped and shifted across the dark floor, sending a hail of clicking and snarling as animals were thrown into flight by the sudden burst of noise and small yellow eyes retracted into the night, vanishing without a sign.

"Calm down you cowards!" Butcher yelled as he ran up to them, forcefully snatching the guns from their hands and slamming the butt against the heads, sending the already terrified men to the ground with grunts of pain. "We are trying to pull a stealth operation here! How the hell are we meant to do that when you idiots are going around shooting everything that moves in the woods?"

"But sir" One of the unlucky men cried out as he backed away, holding onto his head as he tried to hold back the stream of blood that was pouring from where Butcher had struck him. "We saw someone out there! Some guy with a suitcase was looking right at us when the trucks headlights passed over him, staring at us like he could see right through us!"

Butcher frowned as he leveled the gun he had taken and scanned the area around them, his scarred face bending harshly into a frown as he searched for movement. He could make out faint shifts of movement in the darkness around him, too big to be insects and too slender to be other animals yellow eyes seeming to look at him whenever he turned to face the other direction and vanishing whenever he looked at them. He couldn't tell why, but he could tell that there was something wrong…and that they should not remain there.

"Get the hostages into the truck and get ready to move out" He said as be backed up, his eyes searching every inch of the night covered wood.

"But what about Mojo's metal sir?"

"Forget about it! If our operation's been compromised then I don't want to hang around. We've been here for far too long anyway"

His men didn't need telling twice as they turned and begun hurling the broken bodies of the Powerpuff Girls into the truck, those that weren't directly carrying them drawing their weapons and scanning across the woods, searching for the treat that they could sense and at the same time not register to exist.

As the last of the girls were placed into the truck, the various men whispered among themselves as they climbed into the front or clung onto the sides, allowing Mojo to climb into the passenger's seat as Butcher begun to drive it backwards, pulling it onto the large path and driving away at a speed far greater than necessary, as if something was telling him to get away from the darkness that was seeping into the wasteland behind them as the fires seemed to flicker and die.

A/N: And there was a completely unintentional cameo from the final villains of my series. They are going to appear in the final 'chronological' story and so you can expect more from them later one. PM me if you have any idea what they are


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: And I'm back with another chapter. This story is now drawing towards its conclusion and the board has been set with Princess and Mojo having made the first move and now, with the Rowdyruff Boys nowhere to be seen, the girls must face this new alliance alone...a task that is not helped by the fact that Dexter has been kidnapped and they have now themselves been caught. What will be the outcome of all of this and can the Girls survive to learn of the true power that is arranging all of these events?

Because I couldn't find a way open his chapter I have moved a dream sequence that was originally planned for Deal with the Devil to this chapter. Whilst is may seem pointless now, this dream does have a hidden meaning that Blossom will discover as she sees more and more of it. But for now, just enjoy the cameo from the Tripods from my favourite book of all time 'The War of the Worlds' by H.G. Wells. Choose for yourself which form of the Tripods you want to imagine in this, I was thinking of the Jeff Wayne ones, because I have deliberately made it vague on the description of the Tripods for this reason.

Enjoy...Three more chapters to go

Blossom could only run as fire and death fell from the sky around her...

Her long hair flew harshly in the air around her, whipping her face as another burst of sea heat incinerated one of the people that stood on the road a few feet from her, the figure of the man not even moving or reacting as his body exploded into ash before vanishing from existence completely as the beam of invisible heat sweep upwards and smashed apart the entire street in a cloud of ash and smoke. Entire building simply ceased to be as they were blown apart by the heat as it swung around in a massive arch ahead of Blossom, carving a massive semi circle of fiery death that left a large crater several feet deep before her.

Still she didn't stop running as she hurled herself into the smoke and climbed out the other side, gagging and fighting the urge to rub her eyes and she ran further and further forward towards the building before her. She didn't know why she had to get to it but the massive tower seemed to be the only safe place in the world now as the monstrosities behind her continued their unstoppable rampage.

She didn't know where anyone was anymore. She couldn't find her sisters no matter how hard she reached out, trying to sense them as she was usually able to; the Rowdyruff Boys had also vanished at the same time. She didn't know whether they were dead or alive, she remembered Brick giving her a look of pure hatred as he had vanished but that was all but try as she might, she couldn't shake the feeling that the look of hatred would be the last thing she would ever see from him. But this was not the time to think of that right now, her more pressing concern was that she couldn't find Dexter.

"_UULLLAAAA!"_

Blossom screamed as another beam of pure heat descended and sent the debris of an abandoned tank flying high into the air in a cloud of fire. The very ground seemed to heave and convulse as the road below her feet split apart and a blast of heat erupted from beneath. She tried to jump into the air and fly but only fell to the ground with a heavy thud that sent a shiver running through her body that sent her vision swimming as her head collided with the concrete pavement. She groaned as she rolled onto her back, her swirling vision looking up to the sky as she caught sight of her pursuers as they loomed over the city.

They were massive, monstrous tripods that marched forward relentlessly; each made of some unearthly metal that reminded her of the Dalekanium that Gigan had been made of when they had fought before. Their massive metallic heads scrolled from side to side as they moved forward, their entire bodies lunging forward with each stomp of their three legs. They were simply massive constructions, each one standing at least an extra half of Gigan's total height above what Gigan already was. Tinted glass eyes glared downward, seeming to stare at the entire city as they advanced but at towards Blossom at the exact same time, each baring a large funnel at the bottom of their heads which moved upwards and released another blast of heat down upon them, incinerating another building in an explosion of fire. They all bore the same Heat-Ray, a strange compact version of the weapon that Gigan had used before except a hundred times more powerful. Whilst Gigan had fired a beam of heat, these Tripods unleashed a concentrated funnel of invisible death that blew everything they struck out of existence and set anything in close proximity alight, effectively turning the city into an image of hell itself.

And yet none of the people in the street around her even seemed to react, they just stood there and stared at the Tripods as they continued their advance, the invisible Heat-Rays slicing massive arches through the city as they incinerated building after building and set the very air around her on fire, searing through her flesh as she ran. They didn't scream as their clothes ignited from the heat and burned them alive, only looked up to the Tripods as they advanced, some vanishing beneath the massive metallic feet as they stood through the city, slamming through the rubble and crushing anything under their sheer weight.

"UUULLLLLLAAAAA!" The air seemed to scream as the Tripods suddenly straightened and howled out in joy at their destruction. Their 'heads' pointed into the sky as they screamed and realised another wave of heat into the city from the funnel like weapons, obliterating buildings in seconds and igniting the air with skin searing heat.

Blossom couldn't remember where they had come from, only that they were not of the earth and that she had to get away from them. Coughing out a spray of blood, she clawed her way to her feet and again tried to propel herself into air as one of the Tripods feet crashed down upon a house at the end of the road she was in, an explosion of splinters and chunks of material flew around her, all missing her by a miracle but still forcing her to stumble forwards. She felt the tingle of warmth across her legs that usually signalled her flying but found that instead of the hot air touching her face, she received a wall of tarmac as she fell forward again, her vision going completely black as she saw the Tripods foot rise upwards again.

"_Blossom?"_

The heavy thud of the feet coming into contact with the ground seemed to echo all around her as her mind faded, broken only by the soft sound of clicking that seemed to drift in from the darkness, slowly wrapping around her...

"_Blossom?" _

The clicking seethed around her as a low mechanical whirl sounded out from the bottom of the Tripods machine like head, the Heat-ray funnel raising slightly as a small compartment opened beneath and a small cylinder plummeted down towards her...

"_Blossom!" _

...

"Blossom can you hear me?"

Blossom screamed as the world around her spun and exploded into a bright light, causing every one of her senses to howl and screech in protest as they overloaded from the sudden burst of light after begin dormant for whatever time had passed by. Her eyes burned and shrivelled as she tried to open them again and found her head falling downwards, slamming against a metal surface with enough force to make a streak of vomit rise in her throat, which only burned in pain as she swallowed it back down again. Every joint in her limbs groaned as she tried to move her body but strong arms suddenly wrapped around her and held her down of the metallic bed, gently but with enough force to let her know that she was going to be able to move in the state she was in.

"Just stay still Bloss...It will pass soon"

The voice was nothing more than a whisper but it screamed around Blossom's head as if it had been an explosion, her super hearing causing her eardrums to feel on the verge of exploding themselves as she struggled to regain control of them, usually her hearing was that of a normal human unless she focused on turning it up in order to hear something from a great distance. When she focused she could even hear the goings on in a particular city from all the way in the asteroid belt circling beyond mars, but that had been when she was very young and still not in complete control of her powers, her hearing had toned down a lot since then but now it seemed to be back with vengeance and threatened to tear her head apart.

"Hold on Bloss..."

The voice was tender as a soft had gripped hers and raised it to rest on some unseen figures cheek as she was comforted, the touch feeling cool against the feeling of utter heat and burning that was now consuming her body. It felt like every inch of her body was on fire as it fought against some terrible infection which had sapped her energy and left her on the verge of death. She tried to remember what had happened to her but any attempt to make a thought pass through her weakened mind sent another burst of pain as if she had just been smashed in the face by a steel shovel.

"Shit...Can't you keep her quite?"

That was a different voice...Blossom knew it to, very well, but she couldn't put a name to it, her every though blinded by pain. She knew that both the voices were very important to her, so very important, but agony prevented her from piecing together any form of continued thought as she felt another wave of agony sweep her, worse than ever before. She felt her back arch as she screamed in agony, the figure that had been holding her hand suddenly leaning forward and trying to hold her down as she screamed. It felt as though every atom in her body had suddenly become repulsed with the others and was trying to get away, tearing her body apart in the process as she screamed. Her eyes burned as if they were on fire and she heard the sound of a sort of zapping energy fly around her, her over powered hearing once again tearing her mind apart as there was a loud bang followed by heavy footsteps.

"Oh damn here we go"

Blossom gasped heavily as suddenly the white fire that had consumed her vision suddenly faded her enough for to form a blurry image of where she was. Through the blasts of pain that still ripped though her, she made out the image of a tiny room, lit only by a small bulb that hung down from the roof in a hallway in front of her, blocked off to the rooms inhabitants by a large set of ion bars like a prison. She made out the blurry forms of two people in the cage with her, one still stroking her arm in an attempt to comfort her and the other cursing as it rose and made its way towards the bars to meet a large shape that seemed to materialize out of the still blinding light which shone to brightly for her still over sensitive super vision.

"What's going on here?" The figure outside of the cell asked as it looked moved up to face the one that had leant against the cage.

"Nothing worth you caring about" The figure replied harshly as it leant against the bars. Blossom still couldn't make out anything apart from the blurry shape but something about the annoyed tone of speaking figure seemed incredibly familiar and important. "Just my sister screaming and dying in agony. Why don't you call a few of your friends round and have a watch, bring popcorn if you want. You could even sell tickets"

Sister? Blossom gasped again as another screech of pain ripped though her mind as she tried to place a meaning to the word, she knew that it was one of the most important words she had ever known but the pain prevented her from remembering why. She fought against the pain as she tried to remember it, her look of agonized concentration being rewarded with nothing but another burst of burning pain and comforting whispers from the person sat next to her.

"She doesn't look to good"

"Oh she doesn't does she? Maybe it's to do with the fact that you've blown her up, effectively shut down her entire body and then imprisoned her. Isn't that what your boss wanted? Whoever the hell that is"

Blossom groaned as she listened to the two figures continue their argument. She again tried to move again but was once more pushed downward by her comforter, taking note however that she was getting higher this time and with more force, her vision become stronger as she closed them and opened them again and again. Even the pain was beginning to subside as she listened to the two of them and looked upwards at the blurry face of the figure still leaning over her.

The woman's beautiful face was creased with tears and wrinkles of worry as she looked down at her, holding Blossom's hand tenderly as she looked back at her. Her blonde hair hung scorched and blackened across her face after the affects of some great attack and her eyes looked slightly shallow as if she was herself fighting against the same pain that Blossom was now. She was beautiful, her mouth suddenly curling into a smile as she realised that Blossom was looking towards her. Her eyes took a more kind tone as she squeezed Blossom's hand and leaned forwards, her motion seeming somewhat giddy as she smiled down at her. Giddy...Giddy like...

"Hello Bubbles" Blossom croaked as she smiled up at her sister, he voice strained and horse as she tried to speak and raised her own hand to rest of Bubble's cheek softly, trusting in that action to let her sister know she was ok rather than her tortured voice.

"Hey Bloss" The 'younger' of the three sisters smiled and she looked down at her, her blue eyes seeming to swell with relief.

"Oh look, she's back into the world of the living! Sorry but it looks like you've been cheated your little show. Better look next time there"

Blossom groaned as she lifted her head enough to look back at the cage bars, her head temporarily swirling again from vertigo. She could make out the form of a large man stood on the other side of the bars talking to smaller form of a very annoyed looking woman.

"Buttercup?"

"I'll be with you in a sec sis" Buttercup smiled at her before shooting another harsh glance at the man before her "Can I help you with anything else or can I can and help my sister now?"

The man snarled slightly as he heard the harsh tone in her voice before turning and leaving, vanishing in the light that Blossom was still unable to see into. Buttercup gave of rough grunt before spitting into the space where the guard had stood and moving back down to join with her sisters with a final huff.

"Never did like to the door room service"

Despite her pain, Blossom gave a croaky chuckle at her sisters bad joke as she tried to prop herself upwards onto her shoulders, ignoring the protests of her sisters and looked around at the room, grunting in her own annoyance as she found nothing but metal walls. She did not however, that each of the walls were almost crudely put together as if they had just been bolted together out of whatever metal the architect had been able to get his hands on.

"No idea where we are" Buttercup stated matter-of-factly as she crossed her legs and leaned against the metal wall, sensing her sister's question before she even had a chance to ask it. "We just woke up here after that damned bomb with...the expected side-effects"

"Anti-X bomb!" Blossom suddenly started as her memories flew back into her mind at once, the Rowdyruff Boys walking out on them, the bomb hidden in the Megaville sign, the apparent return of Mojo Jojo and Dexter's reported kidnapping. She remembered shouting at him the last time they had been together and leaving him alone...and she remembered that she hadn't been there when he needed her like she had promised so long ago. She could hear Buttercup go into some sort of rant about how she and Bubbles had woken up with the same agonizing pain around an hour before, having to wait for it to pass themselves before they had been able to find out anything about where they were, not that they knew anything now. They hadn't been able to find out anything about the boss of whomever their guard was but four eyes had said that it wasn't a monkey in charge of the organization that they had never heard of. Bubbles thought that it could perhaps have been one of the new crime lords that were forming in the Gotham City area but Buttercup had said that...

"Wait! What did you say!" Blossom suddenly cried out as she spun around and almost swung her fist into her sister "Four eyes? You've seen Dexter?"

Buttercup only gawped as she looked back at her suddenly frantic sister, her green eyes narrowing slightly as she sighed and took and a more solemn appearance. She looked down at Bubbles with a look of worry before lying down against the wall silently. Then, slowly, Bubbles rose and gestured towards the bars, her blonde hair falling across one of her eyes as if she was scared to see Blossom's coming reaction. Blossom walked slowly towards the bar, trying to ignore the exchanged glance between Bubbles and Buttercup behind her, and tried to stare through the still piercing the light that still seemed to blind her through her sensitive vision. She frowned as her red eyes burned through the blinding light, slowly making out the image of a second set of bars on the opposite side of the corridor and a hunched form leaning against the inner wall. The inner light reflected of what little remained of his once pure white coat as it seemed to hang caught against the inner rivets dug into the walls from whatever crude designer had made it.

"Dexter?"

"Hey Bloss..." The sunken figure croaked as he lifted his head to look at her, his voice filling with a slight trickle of blood. He sighed as he saw Blossom gasp at the sight of blood running down the side of his face and the torn nature of his clothes. "Sorry I'm not dressed the most attractively. Didn't expect to be seeing you here"

"It's ok" Blossom smiled, fighting to keep back tears as she lay her head against the bars, unable to bare the sight of him like this. "I didn't really expect to be here either"

"Have the after affects worn of yet?"

"After affects?" Blossom blinked in confusion before remembering the agonizing pain that had consumed her only mere minutes before, completely forgotten in her concern for Dexter. She paused as she felt the pain return in her head as she now begun to think about it again before looking back at him and nodding, deciding to hide her pain from him, he looked like he had enough to worry about at the time.

"Good" Dexter sighed as he allowed his head to drop backwards and bang against the metal wall, his face grimacing through the blood "It was to be expected after exposure to an Anti-Chemical X substance like the one that your sisters have informed to have been used in your bomb. It caused all of the atoms in your body which have even a trace of infused Chemical X to develop a slight magnetic field that repelled each other with enough force to cause you that pain but not enough to prove fatal in the small dose as that bomb contained. This is however temporal and, once it begins to wear out, the cells in your body then begin to return to their correct place however they do so with such force that it will cause you great pain and send you senses into overload. I wish I could help but, for fear of using a bad pun, I'm a little tied up at the moment. I'm afraid you and your sisters will just have to sit this one through until it passes, sorry..."

"You've done nothing wrong"

"Have. It's because I got caught that you..." Dexter broke of suddenly as he begun to cough heavily, parting his hands slightly to reveal a slight splash of blood on his hand before turning trying to speak again and coughing again.

"Oh chill out four eyes!" Buttercup yelled out from behind them, her usual stern voice instead filled with a slight trace of tenderness as she made her way towards the bars again "Now you two can have you little self blame contest later, right now we have to find a way to get out of here. So if you will excuse me, I'm just going to make us a little door..."

"Don't Buttercup!" Dexter cried out suddenly as her eyes began to glow a deep green, the shock at being shouted at causing her eyebeam to stop as she looked back at them. He grunted as he climbed back onto his feet, using the wall to support himself as he staggered towards the bars on his own cage. "Your powers are not in full power yet, they are still recovering from the affects of the Anti-X. I have no way of telling how they would react to you using them, especially taking into account your...unique tactics. Just please, wait a little longer then you can blow as many holes into as many metal walls as you want"

"hmmm..." Buttercup grumbled as she turned and taking her place next to the silent Bubbles again. No matter how much she hated doing what she was told, she knew better then to argue with Dexter when it came to the science things. "In that case I'm reserving a few certain walls in your lab for when I get bored..."

...

Only around a few feet away, Mojo Jojo was laughing.

Princess grunted in annoyance as she stood and made her way towards him, ignoring the temptation to pick up her weapon from the table as she passed and shut him up there and then, she had grown to like him enough to at least get curious as to why he was laughing.

"You just remember a really good joke?" She asked as she reached him, raising an eyebrow slightly as she saw Butcher grab a music player from one of his men and stick the headphones into his ears at full volume to drown out the laughter "If so please tell me, I could do with a good laugh"

"I'm not laughing at a joke" Mojo grinned as he stood up and looked at her, his hairy snout twitching slightly as he fought against the urge to laugh again "I am laughing because I have finally completed your work, I have finally completed the work that you set me and completed my most challenging work yet. I am laughing because I have now secured our victory over whatever this city can send against us and the Powerpuff girls are now powerless to defeat us, my genius now stands victorious over this world!"

"Your genius?" Princess mumbled in annoyance as Mojo begun laughing again "Wasn't it my genius that caused this victory? Wasn't it me that provided you with the materials that you needed for your work and wasn't it me that up with the plan that has allowed us to have this great victory over the Powerpuff Girls? Don't forget about whom his the true victor here"

"I know, I know" Mojo snorted "I am merely a pawn in this great plan of yours but I am still going to savour this victory that I have waited so long for. This construction is my victory and not yours, thus I will celebrate this as my victory and not as yours"

"And do your always laugh like a maniac when you win or build something?"

"Yep"

"Oh great! Get this monkey a drum and we have ourselves a little circus show!"

Mojo groaned as he shot a look at Butcher, staring at him until the crime lord seemed to shrug and walk away towards the massive steel door that Mojo had only built there the day before. It cut off the main warehouse from the office areas, which he had converted into a prison for their new captives. It was nowhere as secure as Mojo would have liked it to be but it was the best he could have made it taking into account his resources and the weakened state of the girls after his bomb had had its way with them should be more than enough to keep them at bay.

"God I'll be glad when we finally have no use for that guy" Princess muttered as she picked up the wrench that Mojo had been looking for and placed it back into his tool box, ignoring his look of confusion at her act of aid before moving to join Butcher, gesturing for Mojo to follow her. "Come on its time to go and meet out new residents"

Mojo only starred as she watched her go; did she say 'when we have no use for him'? She had spoke of them both together whilst she had always said 'when I have no use for him'? Why would she do that?

Shaking the thought from his mind to think about another day, Mojo Jojo slammed the lid of his tool box down and followed her towards the holding cell.

...

"Hey, four eyes. How long is this pain going to last anyway? I feel like Gigan decided to do a tap dance on my head...It's like a hangover without the fun of the getting drunk"

"I keep telling you Buttercup, I don't know" Dexter moaned as he lay his tired head once again on the side of the metal walls once again, glad to not that his own tiredness was beginning to lift along with that of the Powerpuff Girls, be it for the simple fact of him resting rather than the calming of a chemical reaction as it was for them. "I've never ran any tests on the affects of exposure to Anti-X, expecting them all to result in the death of the subject. Obviously you have proven me wrong on the matter again"

"I'll make fun of you later"

Despite themselves, the two shared a grin as they spoke, Buttercup giving a rare show of affection for her sister's boyfriend before turning to speak watch Bubbles as she began to run her hands over the wall, looking for a sort of weak spot that they could use without using too much of their powers in the process. They could have easily blown a hole through it if they wanted, but none of them wanted to ignore Dexter's warning of doing so.

All four of them however, across the two cells, looked up as they heard the sound of talking getting louder from behind the closed door at the end of the main corridor, watching in sudden anticipation as they watched a tall figure move in towards them, lights flickering from a terrible series of scars that had consumed over half his face. He seemed to snarl as he caught sight of the three girls in the cell to his left, his eyes burning with anger as he looked at each of them in turn, his black eyes burrowing into each of theirs as he stepped aside to allow a second figure to enter.

The girls did not know who the first man was but the second was all too familiar for them. The swirling purple cloak that flew behind the stooped figure, the blue uniform and white gloves, the grey and purple helmet that covered an exposed brain brought a sea of terrifying images of a past that they thought they had left behind a long time ago.

With a grin filled with pointed teeth, Mojo Jojo laughed as he stepped into the light, the light casting a harsh glow onto his green snout.

"Good evening girls"

"Mojo..." Blossom muttered. Obviously they had expected to see their arch enemy here after his name had been used to sign the letter they had received about Dexter's kidnapping, but actually seeing again in the flesh was almost crippling for them. When they had moved to Megaville many years before, they had somehow come to think that they were free of their past, free of all the pain that Mojo Jojo and their other enemies had caused to them. But still, Mojo Jojo still stood before them, standing beside the scare consumed man who shot a glance at the monkey crime-lord, a look of as much dislike as he had shown the girls themselves.

"Yes it is I, Mojo Jojo!" he grinned, bowing before the imprisoned girls mockingly with his hand over his chest "I have returned to finish what I failed to do before. I am sorry that our reunion had to be like this, I would have much preferred to meet you in open battle once more but alas it was not to be. Her plan revolved around you being put out of action as fast as possible"

As he spoke, his voice sounded almost depressed. It was true that some of Mojo's best memories had been his fights against the girls whenever he had finished one of his new great war machines and attempted to destroy the city of Townsville. Now, he had finished his greatest machine and the girls would not be able to fight it...it just didn't seem right.

"What what do you mean, 'her plan'?"

"That would be my plan Buttercup"

Mojo sighed as he bowed once again and took a step to the side, allowing a third figure to step into the now suddenly packed corridor. She walked with a strange version of grace that radiated with cockiness and a trace of excitement. She was in her early twenties and had changed a great deal since they had last seen her, but the aura of self assurance and the golden armour that wrapped around her body brought back nearly as many bad memories as the image of Mojo had, yet another returning force from their past.

"Good to see you again girls" Princess Morbucks smiled as she folded her arms and leaned her back against the metal wall, giving a mocking salute to the girls. "Wish I could say I'm as sorry to see you all locked up like this as my monkey friend here is...but to be honest, I've never felt so good in my life. You three have been the only people to ever oppose me in what I want and now you are all locked up whilst my plans come together to destroy the world and reshape it as my new empire"

"Good to see you haven't changed at all Princess"

"Oh there it is!" Princess laughed, pointing giddily at Buttercup as she spoke "There is the classic Buttercup attitude that Mojo and I have missed so much over the past twelve years. I mean come on! It's been so boring having to hide away whilst we make our plans"

"Then after all this time nothing has changed"

"And there is the classic innocence of poor, sweet little bubbles! But you're wrong, everything has changed. This time it is we who will have our victory; this time you will be the ones begging for mercy. You've all become weak, cloaded by love of this guy" She almost spat as she pointed at the worried looking Dexter, still not taking her eyes away from the girls "I'm just surprised that it took seeing you get destroyed by that machine, Gigan was it?, to make me see that. There was a time when you would have taken it out in a heartbeat but you couldn't that time could you? I watched it all on T.V. and knew that it was time for my return"

"So you did all of this because we had a bit of trouble stopping a giant alien robot!"

"Yep. See you're, scared...your weak!"

"But your forgetting about one thing Princess" Blossom suddenly spoke up, moving towards the bars as she starred down the golden armoured woman "We weren't alone that day and we arnt alone now. The Rowdyruff Boys are out there, looking for us as we speak, and when they get us out...well...its been a while since my sisters and I have been able to beat the living crap out of Mojo like we used to do on an almost daily basis when we were kids"

A/N: seriously...in the cartoons they just beat the hell out of the poor guy for the most trivial of reason...I really began to feel sorry for him

At her statement, Mojo seemed to bow his head mournfully before turning and walking out of the corridor and into the open room beyond, his cap flapping madly in the sudden burst of wind that blew in. Beside him, the scared man simply snorted and remained silent as he looked at them, grinning as he listened to Princess' laughter.

"The Rowdyruff Boys?" She grinned between fits of laughter "There your great last hope? Three people who you personally killed, who return for the simple matter of killing you? Wow, you three have gotten worse than I thought possible. HA HA. But don't worry, I personally spoke to the Rowdyruff boys and they won't be bothering us for a while, they decided to return back to their little institution or whatever claiming that you have been killed. They don't need to be here anymore and simply decided that you weren't worth saving...some last hope. What do think on the matter Butcher?"

"Pathetic" was all the scared man said as he grinned cruelly at the girls. He winked at Buttercup as she glances at him, marking his name to her memory.

"just so" princess giggled again before standing straight and turning to leave "Sorry I can't stand around and chat anymore girls but I have an empire to build and all that. You know how it is. But don't worry, good old Butcher here will keep you company, I'm sure he has a lot of catching up to do with you all"

And with that, Princess gave a final salute before closing the door behind her, leaving Butcher alone with the four prisoners.

...

"Well that went well" Princess grinned as she watched Mojo climb into the control panel of his machine, pulling his cape free when it got caught on a stray bolt before he tripped, not even noticing herself doing the act of kindness.

"I didn't notice" was all the monkey said as he began flicking switches, glancing over in annoyance when Princess followed him up and rested her head in her arms along the side of the control panel, watching him press the buttons in a seeming random order.

"You know, you can't keep just walking out of any conversation that ends up containing the Rowdyruff Boys. We are going to end up having to face against them one day" she fell silent as she waited for his answer but received none as Mojo instead pretended to read a series of words that he had himself written onto the walls of the machine. Sighing, her voice took on a softer tone "Look Mojo, I like you...you the first person that I've actually viewed as a friend. I mean we both have the same aims in all of this and I think that we've worked well together...so what I'm trying to say is...good luck Mojo"

With that, leaving a thoroughly confused monkey behind her, Princess hoped down from the machine and made her way towards a large table that she had laid out across the centre of the warehouse. Picking up her favourite weapon, she looked up at the machine again as she gestured for Mojo to began and took a step backwards to watch the birth of her plan.

The air filled with a deep, mechanical whirl as the joints of the machine suddenly began to groan and howl as they moved for the first time, flakes of paint and durst flew from them as a field of electricity soared across the entire body of the machine, followed by a low tremble as the limbs began to shake and move. It heaved and groaned as it rose into the air, its mechanical legs bending with resistance as it rose upright. The roof of the warehouse shattered and exploded as the machine's head tore through it, the glass hood not even scratching as it tore though steel and wood.

It was of a humanoid shape, two legs and two arms with a large cylinder body in the centre which ended in a hood made of glass in the same shape as the helmet the Mojo himself always wore. At the end of each arm however was a large scissor like appliance, two massive blades that clapped open and shut again and again. They reminded Princess of the arms of a villain that she had once fought alongside, and she didn't like it. Why would Mojo have biased a part of his machine on the one who had betrayed them all back in Townsville.

"All systems are go" Mojo laughed through her earpiece, caught on his usual adrenaline rush he got whenever one of his machines worked. The massive, metallic claws snapped shut again with the snap of scissors before rising to point forward, seeming to shimmer with the faces of the terrified people below.

Again princess smiled as she looked at the crowd below. The machine had ripped right through the roof of the factory that had been protecting her operation from the praying eyes of the public, a public that now had perfect sight of the walker, perfect sight of the massive missiles that ran along its arm and of the guns that had been embedded into its chest.

"Mojo...you may fire when ready"

"With pleasure"

There was a low groan as the mechanisms in the walkers legs were forced into life, the left one unleashing a storm of dust and smoke as it lifted and kicked through the wall of the factory, slamming down on top of a car as the other lifted and the machine begun its advance, sending the people below into a mad panic.

Princess only grinned as she looked down at the weapon in her hands, suddenly marvelling in the expert craftsmanship that both the original owners, the Daleks, and then Mojo had put into building up as she ran her gloved hand across the egg wisp like tip. Her eyes closed as she savoured the heavy thuds of Mojo's machine as it marched into war, the odd clap from Butchers men and the sound of the crackling flames from the various fire that had now started to revenge the factory area. She could imagine that looks of horror that would have consumed the Powerpuff Girls if they had know what was happening and the way that they would plead for mercy once she returned to them, when she was ready.

Already Mojo had begun to level the weapons built into the machine's arms, aiming them at various buildings as people begun to turn and flee, running blindly away from him. Their screams rose like a tide and flew around her as she hovered. This was the sound of her victory; the screams were for her war machines, her army, and her new empire. This was rise of Princess Morbucks, this was the end of the age of the Powerpuff Girls and the new day of glory.

The air was suddenly filled with the thunderous boom of explosions as Mojo released a hail of fire and death upon the city, fire ripping apart cars and buildings alike in a wave of destruction. She savoured the sound of the people of Megaville screaming as the first shots of her new war were fired. Looking down into her hands she stroked the barrel of her gun once last time as she remembered one word, one word that had caused so much fear for the world back when the weapon was first used on the planet and which now seemed to be perfect for representing what she was about to do. It was time for her to wipe the vermin that looked down on her of the face of the earth once and for all; it was time for her foes to be cleansed and all those who had dared to ever refuse her to pay for their crimes against the Morbucks family name.

Giggling, Princess levelled her weapon and whispered the word that would once again mark the dawn of a new era for this world.

"Exterminate"


End file.
